Summer Secrets
by CaoimheDuffield2012
Summary: What happens when the gang comes back from summer break? There's so much happening and bucket loads of drama! Will the couples make it to the end? You'll have to read to find out! Patricia/Eddie, Nina/Fabian, Joy/Mick, Amber/Alfie, Mara/Jerome. Includes Dance Mom girls.
1. Welcome Back

Summer Secrets

A/N – this is my first story and the first 1 or 2 chapters are quite dry. So go easy on me, but review and suggestions are good(: Also I do not own House of Anubis or Burkely Duffield, quite sadly but I do own the storyline, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Welcome Back!

Nina's P.O.V

As the cab driver pulled in just metres away from Anubis House, my heart stopped. It was my third year returning to the boarding school and now, my life was finally stable. I had spent the summer with Gran in America and was finally back together with MY 'Chosen One,' Fabian Rutter. Over the summer, we had sent letters, texts, e-mails, skyped (a/n webcam), and had long phone calls but it was great to finally see him face to face again! So I got out of the cab, said thank you to the driver and paid him, I then walked to the doors of Anubis House.

Before I could open the door, Trudy had already opened it and pulled me in. "It's so good to see you again sweetie! How's your gran? Did you have fun in America?" Trudy exclaimed. "Yes, Trudy, Gran's really good and America was such fun, as usual! It's so good to be back and see you again too Truds!" I replied, using Alfie's nickname for our house mother, Trudy. I turned my head and out of the corner of my eye, I saw my boyfriend, Fabian. "Hey," he said. Trudy giggled and said, "Well, I'll leave you two alone!" And Trudy walked off to the kitchen.

Fabian walked over to me and hugged me tight. "I've missed you," I whispered in his ear. "I've missed you too," Fabian said and kissed me sweetly on the lips. We were interrupted by a high pitched scream and the clatter of heels on the staircase. "FABINA MOMENT!" screamed the familiar voice, that we all knew as my best friend, Amber Millington.

Amber's P.O.V

I turned the corner and began walking down stairs then i saw, my two best friends. I suddenly screamed, "FABINA MOMENT!" as I came down the stairs followed by Mara. Mara walked on into the common room and sat beside Jerome, but I stopped and hugged Nina and Fabian. "Nina, I love what you've done with your hair!" I exclaimed, "I'm guessing you had it lightened and layered?" "Yeah, thanks for noticing Ambs," Nina said, while laughing. Fabian had his arm around Nina and kissed her hair. I let out a quite 'aww.' They were just so cute together. Suddenly two soft hands covered my hands, "Guess who?" said a familiar voice. "Alfie!" I screamed. I turned around and kissed my boyfriend (Alfie, duh!) and his fingers intertwined with mine as we walked in to the common room.

* * *

Okay guys! There isnt much dialogue at the minute but i promise it'll pick up soon! please review!


	2. The Tests

A/N Okay guys, I've kind of fallen of the edge of the earth with this so I'm going to work extra hard to get up as many chapters as possible in the next few days, so enjoy this chapter!

Joy's P.O.V

I arrived back at Anubis House early this morning, not caring in the slightest about Fabian and Nina being 'loved up', because now, I have a boyfriend of my own – Mick Campbell. We had kept in touch over summer and he had flown over from Australia for a while, and we just, kinda, got together I guess. So now I was sitting on the couch, waiting for the rest of the house to return, I heard a familiar voice yell, "Yacker! Wait up!" and I knew my best friend, and the love of her life of course, were finally here.

Patricia's P.O.V

I had spent the last week of summer in America with Eddie and his family. They were surprisingly nice and didn't seem much like Eddie – other than looks wise of course. Eddie's mum had long blonde hair with brown highlights and she has brown eyes, like Eddie. His older sister, Ella, who is 19, looks exactly like her mum. Slimeball also has a younger sister, Emma, who's 15 and he's extremely protective of her- which i find cute, but not in an Ambery sort of way. She had the same brown eyes, but her hair is a dark brown colour. His brother Brad, who turned four while I was there, two words – MINI EDDIE.

We got out of our cab and I walked on (but spun around) when I heard Eddie call, 'Yakker! Wait up!" I grabbed his hand and ran into Anubis house. I was nearly tackled by Amber and Joy hugging me and heard Jerome call, 'Hey Trixie!" from the living room. I dragged Eddie into the living room but instead he walked on into the kitchen, to make food, as usual. But man, do I love him so much.

Eddie's P.O.V

As I walked into the kitchen I turned around and winked at Patricia. She gave me a death glare – but I know she really loves me, as much as I love her. I saw Trudy as soon as I got into the kitchen. "Oh, Eddie! How was your summer?" she said, hugging me. "It was good. Yak- I mean Patricia, stayed with me for the last week," I replied, laughing with Trudy cause she knew I really meant to say Yakker.

NO P.O.V

**That Night** Everyone had arrived now. They had just finished eating dinner and were in the living room talking about their summer.

Joy's P.O.V

"Me and Mara spent a lot of time at the beach, Mara wore bikinis..." Jerome said, looking at Mara. Mara noticed and leaned in to kiss him, but instead slapped him across the face. We all burst out laughing, clutching our sides. "I'm going to the bathroom," I said, leaving the room.

I reached the top of the stairs and turned right in to the bathroom. I tripped over something and fell on the floor. I looked back, one of Amber's shoes. I got up, but as I stood up something in the bin caught my eye – actually three somethings.

I lifted them out and gasped – three positive pregnancy tests. But who do they belong to?

It's really short, but it'll be longer tomorrow! And also please read my new one shot 'Face it Together'!


	3. Who's the Mommy?

WOW, 483 views, 11 follows, 6 reviews and 7 favourites! THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH, it really means a lot to me that people are reading it so in return for everything i'm posting a new one-shot but it might become story and more chapters to this! So enjoy (:

* * *

Joy's P.O.V

I took a few seconds thinking about it, all the couples seemed closer than usual but I suppose it's only our first night back. Without another thought I stormed down the stairs and into the living room. I looked around seeing Alfie resting his head on Amber's lap while she read a magazine, Fabian sitting with his arm around Nina, her feet half sitting on Fabian's knees and they were completely engrossed in whatever movie was on the television. Mara and Jerome were playing scrabble in the corner of the room on the floor and by the looks of it Jerome was completely kicking Mara's ass, somehow – he was probably cheating though. But the next thing I saw, surprised me the most. It was Patricia Williamson doing something cheesy – She was sitting on Eddie's lap! Although they were making out so it was probably the most comfortable position to make out in.

"WHO DO THESE BELONG TO?"I screamed, waving the pregnancy tests in the air, causing everyone to look up and gasp.

Patricia's P.O.V

Shit. Shit. Shit. Joy found my tests? God damn it! Obviously I had already told Eddie I was pregnant and he was really excited about having a baby but we just hadn't planned on telling everyone yet. But I guess I have to now cause of my best friend being so damn nosey.

"Two of them are mine," I said quietly as Eddie rubbed small circles on my back. I stared down at the floor not wanting to see my house mates' reactions. I heard a quiet gasp which sounded like it came from Nina and a squeal from, obviously, Amber but she seemed to be cut off – probably by Alfie putting his hand over her mouth. Then I heard another voice say, "And the other one's mine..." I snapped my head up to see where the voice had came from and I gasped along with the rest of the room as we came to the realisation that the voice was none other than goody-goody, Mara Jeffrey.

Mara's

Yes, I know what you're thinking – 'Wow, Mara Jeffrey PREGNANT? I thought she was a 'wait until we're married' kind of girl.' I am, but I know that Jerome and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together and we're legal age, so why should we have waited?

I'm about 3 months along, as is Patricia so they must have done IT at the start of summer break. We ended up having tell Amber what the pregnancy had been like so far or she threatened to steal Patricia's clothes and replace them with pink ones.

"I've already spoken with Mr. Sweet, Victor and Trudy and they are fine with it as long as I don't let it affect my studies TOO much, which I won't," I informed my friends, more like family. "I've told them all too. Obviously Sweetie nearly died considering the baby's Eddie's but other than that it's sweet!" (A/n pun not intended!) Patricia said, causing everyone to crack up laughing at the Mr. Sweet thing. I'm so glad that I'm having Jerome's baby and that I have such amazing, supportive friends.

NO P.O.V

So after the gang's long conversation, the girls all left for bed one by one, Mara being the first, Patricia being the last. Now, seeing as Trudy was out with Fabian's Uncle Ade for the night and Victor was on holiday with some new friends he had made, the boys were sitting in the living room watching Paranormal Activity 3.

Eddie's P.O.V

"So dude, are you scared?" Alfie said to me. "Scared about what dumbass?" I said, slightly confused. "About the baby! It's gunna be a pretty hot kid, no doubt, if it looks like you and Patricia but what if it acts like you guys?" Alfie said like it was so obvious. Fabian and Jerome were now listening and they nodded in agreement to Alfie's statement. "Well, yeah, I guess, now that I think about it – I am a little scared but what can you do? It's only natural to be scared." I replied. Wow, what if the baby does act like me and Yacker? Shit.

* * *

So thanks for reading, I'm typing the next chapter as you read! Hope you liked it! The next chapter's a little random but there's alot of dialogue so I don't really care, hehe! Please Review!


	4. Scary Movies

New chappie! As I said before this one's a little random but there's an Amfie moment! And to get this straight – I think Amber's actually really smart but i still think the whole relationship guru thing is correct. Anyway, Nina, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Nina: Of course! CaoimheDuffield2012 does not own House of Anubis, Paranormal Activity or Alfie's fear of scary movies. She does however, own the plot.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V

OH. MY. ANUBIS! Peddie AND Jara baby! YAY! So once all the girls were upstairs I dragged them to Nina and I's room for a sleepover, seeing as it's Friday night. "So, it's Fabian's eighteenth birthday next week and I'd like to throw him a surprise party, Amber what do you think?" Nina said, turning to me. "Oh my! Yes, yes, yes!" I half – screeched. "So what should we do?" Mara asked. "Well, I'll be in charge of decorations of course; Nina could book that new karaoke restaurant he's been talking about. Mara and Joy could be in charge of food. And seeing as Patricia's oh-so-secretly extremely talented at art, she could make invitations! I'm also going to take all of you out tomorrow and treat you to outfits and lunch. Nina can also help you pick presents for Fabian!" I explained, earning nods and such from the girls. YAY, a party! I'm so excited!

After talking for a while, we hear a manly scream from downstairs and I know in an instant that it's Alfie. I told the girls to stay upstairs while I go down to see what the matter is. I ran down the stairs and reach the living room to see Alfie clutching his knees in to his chest, quietly whimpering. "Alfie! What's wrong?" I say, walking over to my boyfriend. "Dude, come on! It's just a film!" Jerome says causing me to look up and see what the film actually is – Paranormal Activity 3.

"Guys, I cannot believe you let Alfie watch this when you all know he has an irrational fear of scary movies! He'll have nightmares for weeks now!" I exclaimed taking Alfie's hand. The boys just shrugged and turned back to the television. I helped Alfie up from the couch and led him down to his room. "Amber, I saw Toby! He's out to get me!" Alfie exclaimed, tightening his grip on my hand. We were in his room now and Alfie was looking around as if 'Toby' would appear any minute now. "Shh, Alfie, just be quite," I said, forcing Alfie into his bed, "It's not real, just forget about it. It's only a stupid movie," I continue saying trying to comfort my extremely scared boyfriend as I lay down beside him in his bed, pulling the covers over both of us. "Now go to sleep," I whispered before kissing his lips lightly and drifting off to sleep.

Nina's P.O.V

Amber's been down stairs for ages and I'm guessing from the shouting that the boys let Alfie watch a scary movie again. "Girls, just go to sleep, Amber'll probably just room with Alfie tonight – he always is really shaken up after a scary film," I say to Patricia, Joy and Mara. "Those dudes need to grow up!" Joy said, lying down in her sleeping bag. "Oh, and cause Amber won't come back up, someone can take her bed if she wants." I said just before I fell asleep.

Joy's P.O.V

Nina said someone can take Amber's bed. You thought that would be an easy decision right? Well, I'm not pregnant so I just stopped even trying and now Mara and Patricia are fighting the bit out. I eventually got sick and tired of it so I sat up and told the two girls to stand up. "Whoever's taller gets the bed." I say but Mara opens her mouth to protest, "But that's not fair! Everyone knows Patricia is OBVIOUSLY taller than me!" Eh, she has a point. "Who's further along?" I say, and the girls look at each other and Mara sits down again. "IN YOUR FACE JEFFREY!" Patricia says climbing into Amber's bed. Wow, my friends are crazy...but I love them anyway.

* * *

Okay, so if you guys want me to I might make the next chapter an Author's note to answer any questions you might have, but only if you REALLY REALLY want me to. So leave any questions you have in your review! LOVE Y'ALL!


	5. Cover Up

Okay, I've had sucha spark of inspiration from a guest reviewer 'SibunaStories711' so enjoy this chapter that was written on the spot.

* * *

Nina's P.O.V

I woke up early on Saturday morning to see that it was only 7:30am and then I noticed Patricia was already left, she's probably downstairs I thought to myself. So I got up, grabbed a bobble and tied my hair back and lifted a jacket and put it on over my pajama tank top. I slipped on my slippers and walked down to the kitchen. I walked in to see Patricia pouring herself a glass of orange juice. I walked over and pushed my self up so that I was sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Patricia," I began as she turned around, "Thank you SO much for covering for me yesterday." "Anytime Nina, but you know you have to tell Fabian sometime, and soon," Patricia said causing me to nod. Then a voice came from the doorway, "Tell me what?"

"Oh, Fabian, em – I need to talk to you about something," I said quickly dragging him into the common room or living room as the British call it. "What do you need to talk about neens?" Fabian said. "Fabian, one of those pregnancy tests didn't belong to Patricia, the 2nd one belonged to me..." I said, looking at my feet. "Yo- Your Preg-Pregna-n-nt?" Fabian stuttered. Oh god, I've turned him into Stutter Rutter again.

* * *

Yeah, sucky ending. I should have developed it but after seeing that review I just had to post it straight away! So tell me what you think about the suprise twist! There's many more twists to come aswell, just saying guys!


	6. Good Morning

This is going to be my longest chapter yet! I'm writing it as I go but I have so many ideas for this story and I think it's going to be really long. So enjoy!

* * *

Amber's P.O.V (its still Saturday!)

I woke up at 8am to discover all the girls had left and Nina was picking clothes out of here wardrobe. I got up and went to my own wardrobe and picked out my outfit. ( cgi/set?id=53545298)I took my clothes, make up bag and straighteners into the bathroom. I picked my shampoo out of the cabinet and got in the shower. I got out and towel dried my hair, pulled on my outfit, and straigtened my hair.

As for make up, I painted my nails white, coral lipstick with a clear gloss, pink sparkly eyeshadow with clear mascara and light pink blush. I left the bathroom and went downstairs to see all the boys already there.

Nina's P.O.V

"Yes Fabian –I'm pregnant." I said. Fabian lifted me up and spun me around as a huge grin creeped across his face. "I love you Nina." He said. "I love you too Fabes, but i have to get ready –so I'll see you in a bit okay?" He just nodded and went to get himself breakfast. I walked upstairs to see all the girls had left to get ready and Amber had came back up to her own bed, probably after Patricia got up.

I walked over to my own wardrobe and couldn't decide what to wear when I heard Amber getting up. She grabbed her outfit and stuff and headed to the bathroom. I eventually picked my outfit ( cgi/set?id=53537803) and just changed in my room seeing as Amber was in the bathroom. I had decided to go all out with my outfit, like I did back in America.

I've been playing the goody – goody card here so today I don't think people will expect this kind of outfit from me. I pulled on my clothes and did my hair and make up then I walked downstairs. When I got there it was only the boys and Amber.

The boys seemed to be "checking me out" and Amber squealed, "OMG NINA! I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT! AND YOU HEELS, OH LA LA, THERE SO CHIC, EVERY GIRL IN THE HOUSE HAS THEM, BUT YOU MAKE THEM LOOK DEVI-I-I-I-I-NE! OMG, YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO MY HAIR LIKE THAT!"

"New look Nina? Looking good," Jerome said after Amber's very 'squealy' statement. I sat down at the table in my normal seat beside Fabian and he said, "Wow, Nina – you look beautiful today... I mean, not like you don't look beautiful everyday, you just look really beautiful today..." He trailed off, face- palming himself. I just laughed and Eddie said, "Nice try Stutter. You do look good today Nina," He laughed before walking into the kitchen.

Patricia's P.O.V

After Nina dragged Fabian into the living room I wandered back upstairs to my room. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out my outfit for today ( cgi/set?id=53538479) – yay, shopping with amber. Note my sarcasm. I couldn't find my biker boots so I decided to throw on my closest thing to biker boots, black heel boots. I straightened my hair and back combed it slightly.

Once I was ready I walked down to the kitchen and walked straight into Eddie. "Oh, hey slimeball," I said looking up at him. "You look hot, Yacker," Eddie said as I walked over to the kettle to boil it for coffee. I switched on the kettle and went to grab the coffee when Eddie snatched it away from my grasp, "No, no, no – Coffee's bad for the baby," he said and with a wink he threw my coffee beans in the trash.

"Screw you," I said walking in to the kitchen and taking my seat at the table. I looked down to Nina who was sitting in her normal seat, but I had to do a double take when I saw her – She looked completely different. I told everyone the good girl look was just an act, and when is Patricia Williamson ever wrong? "Looking good," I said to Nina. She laughed and said, "Thanks Trix, I've been getting that all morning." I laughed and started eating my breatfast.

Joy's P.O.V

I woke up and remembered the girls were going dress shopping today. So I left Nina and Amber's room and went to mine to get ready. I went to the wardrobe picked out my outfit and got dressed. I sat down at my dresser and brushed my hair and did my makeup. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I look good, pity Mick isn't here to see it. I walked downstairs to see that Mara was the only one missing, but I had seen her go in to the bathroom as I was leaving our bedroom.

I sat down in my seat and the farthest seat on the table and reached over and grabbed a chocolate croissant for my breakfast with a small fruit salad and water. I began talking to Patricia when Alfie tripped over Amber's bag causing him to spill his glass of milk everywhere. Luckily he missed us girls but he got a lot of complaints anyway.

"ALFIE, YOU KICKED MY NEW CHANNEL BAG!"Obviously Amber. "Alfie Lewis you are so lucky you didn't spill that on me!" Patricia, duh. "Alfie, are..you...oh...kay?" Nina and Fabian managed to stifle through laughs. "Alfie, dearie! What happened here?" Trudy said, running over to help Alfie up. "Jerome, go grab a cloth so we can get this mess cleaned up, now Alfie how did you fall?" Trudy said. "I tripped over Amber's bag," Alfie said.

"Okay dearie, Amber I've told you before – please keep your bags of the floor!" Amber just nodded and set her bag on her knee. I turned to look at Patricia and we burst out laughing.

Mara's P.O.V

I was the last of the girls to awaken, so I quickly ran into the bathroom and washed myself. I ran back to my own room and picked my outfit out of the wardrobe ( maras_outfit_for_saturday_shopping/set?id=53549131) I picked out my new nail polish and did my nails then applied my makeup.

I ran my hand threw my hair and decided I would put in the extensions I had gotten during the summer. So I pulled them out from under my bed and started putting them in. Once I was done my hair was as long as Amber's. I quickly ran the straighteners threw my hair leaving it semi-wavy. I walked downstairs and as soon as I reached the table everyone gasped.

"Hey guys," I said. "OMG, MARA – YOU'RE HAIR!" Amber exclaimed. "Yeah I put in my extensions," I replied. I sat down in my usual seat beside Jerome, and kissed his cheek as I sat down. "Looking beautiful as ever, Mars," Jerome whispered in my ear, "Thanks," I said. "COME ON GIRLS, TIME TO GO GIRLS!" Amber screeched grabbing her bag and looking in the hall mirror giving her hair one last fluff before shouting on us again.

"We're coming, jeez Millington!" Patricia said. Everyone laughed and the girls got up and left the room. "Well, arn't we lucky to have such hot girlfriends?" Eddie said once he thought we were out of ear shot but Patricia ran back to the table and came up behind him and hit his head,"heard that doofus!" She said before heading out to the taxi Amber had waiting for us.

* * *

SUCKY,SUCKY ENDING. BOO,IM SORRY I RAN OUT OF IDEAS.

AMBER: omg, i loved our outfits.

NINA: yeah iknow! I was totally rocking it!

FABIAN: Of course you were Nina, you look good in anything!

NINA: AWH FABES!

AMBER: AWWH FABINA MOMENT!

ME: GUYS CAN YOU SAY BYE AND TELL EVERYONE TO REVIEW? I'M TIRED.

EVERYONE: THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES CAOIMHEDUFFIELD2012'S DAY, BYE EVERYONE HAVE A GREAT DAY!

EDDIE: AND EAT PANCAKES!

PATRICIA: EDDIE SHUT UP DOOFUS.


	7. Saturday Shopping!

Okay guys, new chapter! I showed this to one of my best friends yesterday and she loved it and it really means so much coming from someone that means so much to me, so please continue supporting this story!:D

AMBER: Back two three four, kick, kick, spin, click. And that's all there is to it Nina!

ME: Erm,Amber? What are you doing?

NINA: She's teaching me a dance *rolls eyes*

JOY: *SCREAM* JEROME CLARKE! GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY THIS INSTANT!

JEROME: NOT A CHANCE SHORT STUFF!

JOY: MARA! SORT THIS THING YOU CALL 'HOT' *SHUDDERS* OUT!

JEROME: Awh, Mara you called me hot?

MARA: *Blushes* Yeah, of course!

*JARA STARTS MAKING OUT*

PATRICIA: GUYS SERIOUSLY? PLEASE CAOIMHEDUFFIELD2012, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Amber's P.O.V

After I got the driver to take us to the mall in town I paid him and took the girls to my favourite dress shop, "Forever Chic"(A/N I made that up, I think...) I directed Joy to the part of the shop with yellow dress, Patricia to purple and black and let Mara and Nina decide which colour they wanted amongst themselves.

I automatically walked over to the pink section but after looking threw a few rails I began thinking, if I want to stay on top of the beauty scale, I have to do something unpredictable, right? So I slightly smiled at how smart the idea I just had was.

I looked over to the black section to see if there was any sign of Patricia but I spotted her walking in to the changing room on the other side of the shop going in with a few dresses. So I sneakily walked over to the black section and looked around a bit until I saw the most perfect dress.

I picked up my size and went to pay at the till. I soon discovered that the rest of the girls weren't nearly done so I walked over to where Nina was pacing back and forth.

"Wow, Nina – stop pacing! Your going to make a whole in the floor and ruin the soles of your beautiful shoes!" I exclaimed. Nina looked up and when she saw me she said, "Amber, you HAVE to help me! I can't find a perfect dress, there all so...NOT ME!"

Nina's P.O.V

AGH, WHY IS DRESS SHOPPING SO HARD? I was just randomly walking around the store looking for the perfect dress when I realised that none of them are right! Suddenly I heard Amber say to me, "Wow, Nina – stop pacing! Your going to make a whole in the floor and ruin the soles of your beautiful shoes!"

I looked up at her and said, "Amber, you HAVE to help me! I can't find a perfect dress! They're all so NOT ME!" I screeched, realising how much like Amber I sound. "Nina, just breathe! When I can't find the right dress, I buy the perfect shoes first – and then the perfect dress just jumps right out at you!"

She's right! I've seen her do it all the time and Amber always looks amazing. So I nodded and we walked to the changing rooms to see if the girls were finished and because they were, Amber led us all round to her favourite shoe shop, Jimmy Choo.

Patricia's P.O.V

I walked over and browsed the rails of the black section and after discovering there was nothing that appealed to me, I made my way over to the purple section. But on my way there, I spotted the perfect dress but there's a catch – it's pink.

I looked at it for a few more moments before sighing and lifting a size 4(A/N UK SIZE) (Yes, Patricia Williamson is a size six,get over it.) and browsing a few more rails and lifting a few more dresses before heading off to the changing rooms with Joy.

Joy's P.O.V

I very easily found a few dresses in yellow. You see, yellow looks amazing on me – if I do say so myself and Amber insists that I wear yellow as often as possible. So I grabbed the dresses in my size 8, shamefully of course knowing my best friend's a size 4 but what can you do? She eats like a pig, but she must work it of with all the sarcasm she throws around.

After Patricia trying on her last dress, I knew it was the perfect dress for her. Suprisinly, who am I kidding, very very very surprisingly it was PINK but it was so beautiful on her that she couldn't even deny it herself.

I tried on my dresses and Patricia told me the 3rd one was perfect so I tried it on again and actually looked at it to see that Patricia was right, as usual. We left back the dresses we didn't need and walked to the counter and payed for our dresses to see Mara waiting for us at the entrance of the shop.

Mara's P.O.V

As I saw Patricia and Joy approaching me I said to them, "Come on, Amber and Nina are in Jimmy Choo. Did you guys get dresses? I did!" Patricia laughed lightly at my excitement and Joy nodded. We walked round to Jimmy Choo to see Nina and Amber trying on some different shoes.

I immediately spotted the right shoes for my dress and luckily they had a matching handbag. I helped Joy decide on her shoes and Patricia was trying to tell Amber to stop handing her shoes seeing as she's already spotted the perfect pair. Joy and I approached the counter and paid for our stuff and walked over to Nina who looked quite happy as she had finally picked her shoes.

We eventually got out of that store and Amber rang a taxi to take us home.

Eddie's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room blasting Sick Puppies when Fabian screamed to me, "DUDE TURN THAT THING THE HELL DOWN!" WOW, didn't know Fabian had that in him. "Sure thing," I said as I switched off my stereo, grabbed my phone and walked out to the living room.

I was the only one there so I plopped down on the sofa and turned on the television to my favourite show. Trudy ran into the room looking frustrated and when she saw me she said, "Ah, Eddie dearie! I've had a phonecall and a new student will be arriving in 20 minutes." I can't believe I wasn't informed about this earlier, Trudy said muttering away to her self as she left the room.

*20 MINUTES LATER*

The doorbell rang and I guessed it was the new student so I went to answer the door. When I opened the door the girl I saw well, wasn't someone I'd been expecting to see...

"EDDIE!" my sister screamed as she gave me a bear hug. "Emma! What are you doing here?" I questioned her. "Well, Daddy wanted me to transfer her so we could have some father daughter time and plus I get to annoy you so hey ho, it's a win win!" She finished with a wink. I laughed at how much my 15 year old sister was like Patricia. She was more cheery and had a more girly touch to her style but when it comes to annoying me, sarcasm and pouring liquids over people, Emma's your gal.

"So how's that boyfriend of yours?" I asked. "Eh, he's last weeks news," She said with a grin on her face which meant she had more to say, "But I'm hoping to get myself a hot English boyfriend, you know anyone worthy of treating me like a princess – other than you of course, but that would be plain wrong Eddison."

* * *

EMMA'S HERE! Incase you don't remember go back to chapter 1 for Patricia's description of Emma and her personality's very full of sarcasm but she's a really lovely person and an amazing friend- even though she may be a bit of a slut. SO REVIEW, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

AMBER: PATRICIA'S GOING TO WEAR PINK! *SQUEALS*

PATRICIA: *FACEPALM*

EDDIE: Yacker, in pink? Now this I'd PAY to see!

FABIAN: What are you even getting outfits for anyway?

ALFIE: For the sup-

EVERYONE(BUT FABIAN+ALFIE): ALFIE LEWIS!

AMBER: ALFIE GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE!

VICTOR: AMBER MILLINGTON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING MAKING SUCH A RACKET?

ME: Well, I best be off! Bye guys!

EVERYONE: BYE!


	8. Arrivals

Okay, I'm going to have a little rabble on here but I'm asking you please to read this...

First of all, I've noticed that alot of you haven't been looking at the outfits that I put on Polyvore for an earlier chapter. I'm a little disappointed because I put alot of hard work into those outfits so if you don't mind could you please have a look at them? There's a few reasons you need to look at them – well, one for the fact that I said Nina changed up her look – i'd like you to look at that and understand she's going to be slightly different in this story. And second of all I mentioned Mara put in extensions, and I have a certain way I imagined it and its on her outfit on polyvore, so Please go and look at the outfits, links are on my profile.

Secondly, I've been keeping watch of how many reviews I have around 2,180 views yet only 16 reviews. It's not very much to ask, please just give me some feed back and your opinion on the story. Even just ' .' or something like that, it doesn't take much time out of your valuable life.

Okay, I'm sorry about discussing my very silly issues there but thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story!

P.S I've decided to change Eddie's sister's look, if this was real she would be played by Bella Thorne. So basically forget the short description I gave of her in chapter 1. And the slut part of my description last chapter, I decided to make her really sweet, LOL, sorry pun not intended.

P.S.S I don't own House of Anubis, Bella Thorne of Abby Lee Dance Company (or Dance Moms)

* * *

Amber's P.O.V

We arrived back at the house and Patricia was first threw the door, and I was second. She ran threw the door and screamed, "Emma!" and ran towards a girl, around the age of 14 or 15 I guess, in extremely cute clothes, (outfit on profile) talking to Eddie.

I coughed to try and get them to notice me and the rest of the house. They had clearly drawn an audience. "Oh, sorry guys! This is my little sister." Eddie said. "Hi, I'm Emma Sweet*chuckles at Eddie's eye roll*, I'm 14 and I'll be staying with you guys here at Anubis House!" She said.

"Well, Let me do introductions! I'm Amber Millington, Alfie's girlfriend. This is Alfie, my boyfriend. This is Nina, my best friend and Fabian's girlfriend. This is Fabian, Nina's boyfriend. This is Jerome, Mara's boyfriend. This is Mara, Jerome's girlfriend. This is Joy, Mick's girlfriend and this is Mick, Jo- MICK!" I screamed running to give him a hug.

"Amber? Can't. Breathe." Mick squeaked. "What are you doing here buddy?" Fabain said, giving him a man hug. "My dad, sorta – lost his job. So we're back!" He said.

Emma's P.O.V

The rest of my new house mates walked in to the common room, or living area or whatever the heck these Brits call it. So I just shrugged my shoulders and turned back round to Eddie and Patricia. "So, welcome to Creepy Towers!" Patricia said and I laughed. Then Patricia continued in saying, "Wait, I thought your hair was blonde?"

I chucked, "Well, I was dip dying it, and dip dyed it a little too much..." "Oh my, I did exactly the same thing when I was your age, except I turned my hair blue." She said. Eddie threw his head back in laughter and I saw Patricia glaring at his but he grabbed her by the waist and well, they started making out.

So I just rolled my eyes and followed into the room the rest of the Brits had gone into. I saw no seats left so sat down crossed legged on the floor. "So, what's the gossip in Anubis House?" I said, causing all head to turn towards me and erupt in laughter.

Amber composed herself, squealed a bit, then said, "Well, Joy hated Nina last term because she stole basically her life but now there really close. I make scrapbooks for all the couples, the couples being Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie. Oh my Anubis, I need to make a Moy scrapbook! Do you have a boyfriend Emma? Then I could make you a cute scrapbook, I bet you do because you such a cute little American. Oh yeah, as I was saying – Don't get on Patricia's bad side or she'll dump water or a liquid substance on you, but it looks like your already friends so yeah. And Mick's just got back from Australia and Nina's also American and you'll be rooming with me and Nina. And oh yeah, Mara's pregnant!"

"Wow, a lot goes on around here." I said, "Oh and congratulations Mara and... Jerome I'm guessing? I saw Eddie video calling you a few weeks ago." Jerome nodded and I turned back to Amber who handed me a glass of water.

"Oh, and someone else is pregnant...PATRICIA." Amber exclaimed. I did a spit take. "SHE'S WHAT? IT'S NOT EDDIE'S IS IT? NO FRECKIN' SHIT EMMA, OF COURSE IT'S EDDIE'S. OH MY GOSH, DAD'S GOING TO FLIP, NOT TO MENTION MOM!" I squealed, then looked up embarrassed, realising I was thing out loud.

"W-o-w, are you sure you're Eddie's sister?" Fabian said. I just nodded, still blushing. "You two are so different! When he came, well – he was so hard core, not tell anyone anything, be the bad boy kind of guy, and he also hit on me, although I hit on him as well..." Nina trailed of, her cheeks becoming red.

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess. Eddie and I have always been different, but we're so close that one time some old lady thought we were dating!" I said, then fake gagged. "Oh my god, I remember that! I can't believe she said that, Mrs. Chesterfield's such a freak!" Eddie said. I looked round to see him standing with him arm around Patricia's waist at the door.

I stood up and walked over to Eddie, and hit him round the head. Jerome threw his head back, clutching his side in laughing fit. "WOW, SWEETIE JR. JR.'S GOT BITE!" He stifled between laughs. "Eh," I said, and then turned back to my brother. "WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT PATRICIA? BEING PREGNANT?" I screeched.

Patricia and Eddie both face- palmed them selves and I stormed of to my room, lifting my bags on the way. I got to the top of the stairs and realised I didn't know where my room was. I spun around and saw Nina and Amber behind me. Amber walked forward and opened the door, to what must be my room so I walked in.

I discovered a bed on the furthest side of the room, with no stuff around it and sheets made so guessed it was mine. I plopped my stuff down and took out my over night bag. I looked round to Nina and Amber and said, "I'm going to turn in early, I'll sort this out with Eddison in the morning."

They just nodded and left and I started making my bed then headed down to the bathroom. I got a quick shower then washed my face and teeth. I pulled on my pajamas and headed back to my room to find Eddie on my bed.

"What do you want?" I said. "Look, Em – I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it just didn't come up!" Eddie exclaimed walking over to me. I felt a few tears stream down my cheeks and knew I would be bawling in seconds. "Em, what's wrong?" Eddie said with a worried look on his face. "Au-Au-Austin dum-dumped m-me." I said threw my tears.

Austin was my boyfriend of a year and I thought we had something special. But now I realise that I'm only 14, and really what is love? As soon as I finished talking Eddie pulled me into a hug.

"Emma, I'm so so sorry, but it just shows you that he wasn't the one! Like mom always says, you have to bear the rain to get the sunshine. You'll know when you find the one! Look at me and Patricia, how many girls hearts did I have to break, and have my own broken by some, to find Yacker?" Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie, I guess you're right. And anyway, Patricia's the first of girlfriends I actually like!" I said causing him to laugh. "What they were all sluts?" I said, causing myself to laugh too.

Patricia walked in and gave us a look. I grabbed a jacket of my bed and decided to go back downstairs. I walked down and into the living area and sat down on a free seat beside Mara.

"So, Emma... do you have any hobbies?" Amber said with a bright smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm a dancer." I said, remembering all of my winning titles back home and feeling proud of myself.

Then Eddie said, "She's a dance-a-holic. She's been dancing Monday to Friday from four thirty to nine since she was 3." "WOW! Who do you dance for?" Nina said. "Abby Lee Dance Company*, I'm on their competition team, well – was on their competition team." I said, feeling a little sad about not competing with all of my best friends this year.

"Oh my gosh! I knew I'd seen you somewhere before! Before I came here I was a dancer and we were beaten by you guys many, many, many times!" Nina said. I just laughed and nodded.

"Is that the dance company from Dance Moms? I read something about it in a magazine!" Amber exclaimed. "Yeah, me and my mom were part of dance moms, it's extremely dramatic! Actually, it's airing tonight! Turn on the TV, come on hurry up!" I said. We finally got it on to the right channel as soon as it started.

It was the opening part, and I was up. "OMG, EDDIE IS THAT YOU?" Patricia exclaimed as I walked threw the door of the dance academy *on the show* and chuckled when I realised when it had been Eddie who dropped me off that day. We became completely engrossed in the show, the girls 'Aww'ing at Mackenzie and the boys cringing when someone pulled a flexy move.

It came to the part where me and Brooke laughing our heads of at a personal joke of ours when Amber said, "Emma, was Brooke your best friend?" "Yeah, she was. I'm going to miss her so much, she's been there for me since we were 3, she's amazing." I said.

(A/N If you watch Dance Moms, Christi is Emma + Eddie's mom and Chloe is the younger sister I mentioned in chapter 1! I needed a topic to come from, so I kinda think there might be alot of off track stuff and maybe ALDC will show up!)

We all completely laughed our heads of when the moms had a fight and everyone cheered when we won. We all went to bed after that and I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Maybe I will like it here.

* * *

Okay guys, really long chapter! I'm really happy with this! Sorry but I HAD to add Dance Moms in because I've become addicted to the show so yeah... Well review and give me feedback! Love y'all.


	9. Back to School

Okay guys, still in Emma's P.O.V so here we go...

Oh and to clear things up, it's Mara, Patricia and Nina thats pregnant, but the house doesn't know about Nina yet.

* * *

Emma's P.O.V

We had a lazy day on Sunday and now it's Monday. My alarm went off at six thirty and I shot up out of bed. Gosh, first day of school here, this won't be easy – being the principal's daughter and all. I'm starting in 4th year today, if I was at home I'd be walking threw the doors of high school as a freshman.

(A/N 4th year is the equivalent to 9th grade; I think I'm sorry I'm from the UK so I'm trying here!) I got up and grabbed my uniform, shampoo, make up bag and a towel. I went to the bathroom, seeing as Nina and Amber were still sleeping so I supposed I was first up.

I got my shower, washed my hair then blow dried it. I left my fiery curls hanging loosely round my shoulders and left my bangs as normal as well. I put on powder foundation, mascara, light blush and a clear gloss. I pulled on my school shirt, buttoned it up and rolled the sleeves up to just past my elbow perfectly

. I left my top button undone and put on my tie quite big and loosely. I pulled on my pleated shirt to where Amber had showed me to; my mid- thigh. I pulled on my knee high socks and slipped on my small, patent black heels. (A/N Emma's shoes, socks, skirt and bag on my profile.)

I walked back over to my room and found that Nina was already dressed and Amber was running across the room to the door, obviously to get the bathroom.

I heard the bathroom door slam shut then someone banging on it saying, "Barbie, HURRY UP IN THERE, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR! EMMA TAKES AS LONG AS YOU GOD DAMN IT!"

I chuckled when I looked at my clock realising I'd been in the bathroom for an hour. Nina just shrugged and walked downstairs.

I grabbed my bag and blazer and walked downstairs to get breakfast. I greeted everyone already in the room when I got there and sat down in an empty seat. It looked as if the only ones left to come in were Patricia, Amber of course and not to my suprise, Eddie.

I grabbed some toast and started buttering it when Jerome spoke up. "Wow, Eddie. Now I see that you and your sister maybe are alike in some ways." I looked up and realised Eddie had his shirt and tie done exactly the way I had mine done. "Shut it Jerry," Eddie said as he sat down next to Fabian, facing me.

Amber skipped in and we heard Patricia scream, "GOD, AMBER HOW CAN YOU SPEND SO LONG IN HERE?" Eddie threw his head back in laughter and I giggled as the rest of the table stifled laughs.

Suddenly Nina stood up, clutching Fabian's hand. "We ha-have something to tell you guys." Nina said looking slightly scared.

An excited look spread across Amber's face and she squealed, "Oh my Anubis! It's a Fabina wedding isn't it?" "NO AMBER! I'm was covering for me the other day, only one of the tests were hers. The other was mine." Nina finished.

"Golly, there's alot going on round here isn't there? Arrival of Meathead and Sweetie Juniour and 3 pregnancies, wowza!" Jerome said as he left for school Mara holding his hand. We all then began leaving for school, me being dragged out by Amber, telling me how cute I looked in my uniform.

Patricia's P.O.V

I finished getting ready and rushed down the stairs as it was now 8:45. It looked as if the rest of the house had already left for school so I dashed into the kitchen and saw Eddie. "What took so long Yacker?" I motioned towards my whole body.

"This took so long slimball," I said before grabbing an apple (and Eddie's hand) before dashing out the door. We got into school at 8:58 and dashed to the start of year assembly. We ended up having to stand due to to our lateness and found a standing spot near the rest of our house.

(A/N I don't know if there is an assembly hall but whatever.) All of the houses were with their housemates. It was so clique, like the clicks you see in high school movies.

The room was filled with chatter until Mr. Sweet's voice boomed around the room, "Students, students! Shush now! Please, we can't allow this to take any longer than it needs to!" He said into the microphone. I saw Eddie face-palm his self using his free hand. Emma went read in the face and buried her head in her hands.

I laughed then saw Sweetie glaring at me and stopped immediately. He went on about how we had to welcome all the new students and how important it was to attend all classes and blah de blah de blah.

I suddenly felt a sick feeling in my stomach and rushed out to the bathrooms. As soon as I reached the toilet, I was throwing up. After a few seconds I felt my hair being lifted out of my face and realised it was Eddie. "Morning sickness?" He said, with a slight worried look across his face.

I just nodded and wiped my mouth then fixed my lip gloss. We walked back into assembly, receiving looks from everyone but our own house. Amber stood up and gave me her seat, and I obviously took it. This baby shit better be worth it.

Amber's P.O.V

I knew as soon as Patricia rushed out of the room, it was obviously morning sickness. Boy, Patricia's not going to take well to pregnancy. I saw them coming back into the room as they received confused looks from everyone but Anubis House.

I stood up and generously gave Patricia my seat and She took it. Well, she is two month pregnant, you can't blame her.

I stood beside Eddie who was sitting on the arm rest of Trixie's chair. I smiled at how cute they are. The assembly ended and our schedules were past out.

Poppy (A/N Poppy's going to be Emma's age in this, even though she's supposed to be like 12 or 13) approached us and said to Emma, "Hey, I heard your new here? I'm Jerome's sister Poppy, would you like me to show you around? I think we have all the same classes."

"Sure, I'm Emma. Eddie's sister." They walked off together and Poppy shouted over her shoulder, "Bye Gerbil." Jerome clenched his teeth together and shouted back, "Shut up Poopy!"

Mara and Jerome walked off holding hands, so did Nina and Fabian, as did Joy and Mick. Eddie put his arm around Patricia's waist and Alfie did the same to me. I smiled looking up at Alfie's beautiful brown eyes.

The joys of young love.

* * *

Not as long as I wanted it to be but I ran out of ideas. Sorry, review!


	10. Approved Absence

Right there's alot of confusion here! Patricia has always been pregnant! Only one of the tests were hers and the other 2 were Mara and Nina's but Patricia covered for Nina! Also, I'm not sure if I've mentioned this but all some outfits on polyvore! Also, this won't be a mystery story, sorry guys I just feel that I can't write mystery! Okay, maybe there'll be a bit of mystery I dont really know, I kind of write this as I go along!

* * *

Poppy's P.O.V

So after meeting Emma, we walked of to our first class together – Science. "So who teaches this class?" Emma asked as we took a seat in the class. "Daddy Sweet does," I said to her with a wink as Mr. Sweet turned to face the now full class.

"Class, as many of you are not aware, we have a new student in our class this year. Miss Emma Sweet," Mr. Sweet said motioning towards Emma. After a few moments the information clicked with the class that she was Eddie's sister, then it clicked that Mr. Sweet was her dad.

"SWEETIE JUNIOR!" "DADDY'S GIRL!" "BABY SWEET!" "SUCK UP!" "TEACHER'S PET!" "GOODY GOODY!" "GINGER!" "FREAK!" The class called out many different names and were doubled over in laughter, everyone but Emma, Mr. Sweet and I.

I looked to Emma and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears before she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the classroom. "EMMA WAIT!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my blazer and bag and chased after her.

I followed the direction of the clicking of Emma's heels and found her sliding down the side of a locker.

I sat beside her on the floor and said, "You know Eddie went through the same thing? Only it was worse. Patricia and Eddie were in Mr. Sweet's office and she sat on the intercom and then it kind of came up in there conversation. The whole school heard. He didn't talk to her for days."

Her eyes went wide and she laughed a little, "I can imagine Eddie's face, he hates the way our dad's the principal and all English and stuff. But he doesn't care now that he's met Patricia." She says.

We hear the click of more heels and see Amber and Nina walk round the corner. "Ah, Emma! Just the girl we needed to see! Do you and Poppy have dresses and stuff for our suprise party were having for Fabian's 17th (A/N Yes I changed it, so I guess it changes the bit about Mara and Jerome being legal age to, so hehe whatever!) birthday on Saturday?"

Amber whispered/shouted. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in class? What's wrong?" Nina said to Emma, helping her off the floor. "Mr. Sweet basically told the class I'm his daughter." She said.

Nina's P.O.V

I feel so bad for Emma. First Patricia accidentally told the school Eddie was his son, now Mr. Sweet told her class that Emma's his daughter. "Well, I've told your father we're planning a party and he said we can take the day of to get decorations, and a present on behalf of the staff seeing as he's done so much for the school. Would you like to come with us?" I said to Poppy and Emma. "Well, go change then!" Amber said to, basically all of us.

Emma's P.O.V

I was feeling better now that I was able to avoid the school the rest of the day, but I still had to go back tomorrow. Me ,Amber, Nina and Poppy raced out of school to go get changed. Poppy ran into Horus house and the rest of us ran slightly further to Anubis.

"Ah, girls! What are you doing back?" Trudy said as we burst threw the door. "Approved Absence." Nina said while walking up the stairs. "My crazy children," Trudy said, more to herself than to us. I grabbed some clothes and changed, (on profile.) and left my make up as it was, just re-applying gloss.

I grabbed the bag I arrived with and went down to see if Trudy needed any help while Nina and Amber finished getting ready.

Amber's P.O.V

I raced to my dresser and quickly un-did my half up, half down hair do to just down with a pretty, sparkly hairband. I changed my outfit and re-did my make up very quickly. (ON PROFILE.) I grabbed a bag and left the room with Nina.

Nina's P.O.V

I went quickly to my wardrobe and picked out an outfit. I put it on and left my hair down. I put on some slightly darker make up and grabbed my back and left the room with Amber. (OUTFIT ON PROFILE.)

Poppy's P.O.V

I ran into my house and my house mother stopped me before I reached the stairs. "Poppy Clarke! What are you doing home at this hour of the day? You should be in school!" Audrey, our house mother said. "I have an approved absence to go into town with Nina Martin, Amber Millington and Emma Sweet to get party decorations and a birthday present for Fabian Rutter on behalf of the teaching staff." I said.

She nodded, "Okay, run along then and get ready!" I went to my room and picked out my outfit and new vans that Jerome had got me for my 14th Birthday during the summer. (OUTFIT ON PROFILE MY FRIENDS) I applied some more make up, and left my plaits as they were.

I went down stairs and said good bye to Audrey then started walking to Anubis House.

I knocked on the door to Anubis house, and Emma opened it. "Come in, come in." She said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the house. "Ah, Poppy! I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure to properly meet you yet. Jerome's sister, yes?" Trudy, Anubis house mother says.

"Yes, I'm very sorry you've had to put up with my brother and his antics since he was 5." I say. "Oh, my! Jerome is quiet a handful I must say, put it's been a joy bringing him up! He's changed so much in 11 years!" She said, with a tear in her eye.

I turned around when I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Amber, dearie, what are those on your feet?" Trudy said, causing everyone but Amber to laugh.

"Isn't it obvious Trudy? There from BooHoo. They have all the comfort of trainers but there also heel! Arn't they delightful?" Amber said, as if it was obvious.

"Well, you best be of now! I called a taxi for you, it's outside! Make sure your home for dinner!" Trudy said as we got into the taxi, "And Poppy, you're welcome to come for dinner tonight too!" She said just before the taxi drove off.

NO P.O.V

AFTER A LONG DAY OF SHOPPING THEY GOT EVERYTHING THEY NEEDED INCLUDING PRESENTS FOR FABIAN AND POPPY AND EMMA'S DRESSES.

* * *

Okay, really sorry about the sucky ending but i have writers block. I'm sorry, but pm me or leave a review with suggestions. I'm so sorry again!

Also I'm thinking of doing a drabble series with little drabbles about the couples, so the more prompts I get the sooner I can start!


	11. Fabian's Birthday Party Part 1

I have nothing to say for once, so just read guys!

P.S GIRLS DRESSES WILL BE ON PROFILE!

* * *

NO P.O.V

After a long, dramatic week it was finally Saturday, the day of Fabian's birthday (17th).

Nina's P.O.V

BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP

My alarm went off, notifying me that it was 7am. I had set it early so that I could put up a few decorations for Fabian. I got up and grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and a oversized jumper. I went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. After towel drying my hair, I put it in a pony tail and left my face make up less. After all, what was the point spending getting ready when I would be getting ready again tonight? I pulled on my outfit, with some comfy, fluffy socks and UGGS.

I went back in to my room and grabbed the few decorations I had bought for the house. The rest of the decorations we bought were for the nightclub we were having the party in. I sneaked down stairs and put a 'Happy Birthday!' banner along the top of the door to the living room.

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Within moments I was vomiting into the toilet bowl. Ugh, the joys of pregnancy. When I was finished, I washed my face again and went back down stairs to resume putting up the decorations.

I walked into the living room to see Jerome standing blowing up balloons. "I saw your sicky exit and decided I would be nice for once and help." Jerome said. I laughed and said, "Well, thanks, I guess." We put up balloons around the room and another banner in the kitchen.

Jerome went to wake up Alfie, Mick and Eddie while I went to wake Patricia, Joy, Mara and Amber. Once everyone was awake, we forced them into Fabian's room, really quietly of course. Wow, that's the first time the house has been awake, yet it's still quiet.

We all gathered round the end of Fabian's bed and I whispered '1,2,3!' and on three everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" "AGH!" screamed Fabian. "Happy Birthday Fabes," I said, sitting down beside him on his bed. Everyone, but me left the room and I said, "Okay, get up and get dressed then you can have your birthday breakfast – and knowing Jerome and Alfie, probably your birthday beating!"(A/N I'm Irish and we give people birthday beatings because we're evil, hehe. I don't know if anyone else does it but my family and friends do and it's hilarious. Awk, I sound so evil.) We both chuckled and Fabian got dressed. I grabbed his hand and we went into the dining area.

"Happy Birthday Fabian dear! Aw, I remember your 10th birthday here like it was yesterday! And now you're seventeen!" Trudy said, hugging Fabian. We sat down at the table and began eating. "LISTEN UP PEOPLE!" Amber squealed, "We are going out tonight so dress fancy!" The guys looked confused for a few moments, then everyone but Fabes caught on. Everyone went to get dressed. The girls were going to the restaraunt that we're having the party at to put up decorations and the boys were taking Fabian to lazer quest, Alfie's idea obviously.

Mara and Patricia were also wearing jeans, over sized jumpers and UGGS. Whereas Joy and Amber were wearing shorts, converse and vest tops. Seems like I'm not the only one who's feeling self conscious during pregnancy. We left the house and got in to the taxi I had called. They took us down town to the restaraunt. Everyone took different decorations out of their bags and we started putting them up. After about an hour we had finished. We smiled at our work and left to go back to the house.

Amber's P.O.V

Me and Joy have got closer this year, considering that she's not out to destroy Fabina anymore and that we're the only two that aren't pregnant. After we got back to the house we sent the rest of the girls upstairs while me and Joy went to Horus house to get Poppy and Emma, Emma had stayed with Poppy last night. We knocked on the door and the house mother, Audrey left us in. "Ah, you must be Amber and.. Joy?" She said. We nodded. "Well, the girls will be down in a moment, I'll go fetch them." She said as she walked upstairs. A minute or two later Emma and Poppy ran down the stairs. "Thanks for everything Audrey," Emma said. "No problem Emma, come over anytime – there's always room for company at Horus house. It's just Poppy and Lukas this year, the rest graduated last year." Audrey said. "Seriously, you're inviting her back? I could barely sleep last night the noise those two were making!" A boy said, I'm guessing Lukas, as he emerged from the living room. "Oh, I'll be back Lukas dear," Emma said with a wink. And on that note we left.

"So there are only two of you in Horus house?" Joy said. "Gosh, it must be quiet, I've been at Anubis a week and I know that it's never quiet there!" Emma said. "Well, I think I'll have to get Operation 'Loppy/Pokas' or 'Emukas/Lukama' under way then, what do you think Joy?" I said. "Certainly! Oh, yay!" Joy said. Poppy rolled her eyes and Emma said, "Well, you'll have to go threw Eddie first, he's like extreme protective brother. And plus, I'm just out of a long relationship so I don't want a relationship, but Poppy can have him!" "Emma, what makes you think I want him?" Poppy shrieked. "SHUSH GIRLS! We will talk about this another time because now we have to get ready!" I said as we reached Anubis House and I dragged the girls upstairs.

Patricia's P.O.V

I'm scared of what everyone's going to think of my outfit. I have to admit it looks awesome on me but it's pink! And no one's ever seen Patricia Williamson in pink! My thoughts were interrupted by Amber, Joy, Emma and Poppy bursting through the door. "Hey guys!" Emma and Poppy said. "Okay, time to get ready!" Screeched Amber. I groaned and went back to my room to grab my outfit. Nina was wearing a red dress, Joy was wearing, very predictably, a yellow dress, Mara was wearing a black and peachy dress, Poppy was wearing a yellow, white and purple dress, Emma was wearing a a blue dress and Amber was keeping hers hidden. I put a white kind of colour on my eyes with some eyeliner and mascara. I decided I would finish my make up later and do my hair now. I started doing loose curls in it and soon I was finished. I sweeped my bangs to the side and sprayed my hair with hairspray. I looked around the room and realised Emma wasn't there, "Hey guys, where's Emma?" I said. "She went to the bathroom," Poppy said. "Oh, okay, I didn't see her leave." Right at that moment Emma walked through the door, with the ends of her hair now about 3 different pastel colours and the rest its natural colour. "Guys, do you think I should have just went blue or is this okay?" Emma said, looking at her hair. "Oh my gosh! Emma, that looks amazing on you!" Nina said. I laughed and went back to getting myself ready.

Emma's P.O.V

After I came back into the room with my hair now dip-dyed pastel pink, purple and blue I went to do my makeup. I applied gold eyeshadow with black eyeliner and some mascara. I painted my nails blue, to match my dress. I straightened my hair then put in some hairspray. I looked at the other girls all very engrossed in there getting ready and said to Poppy, "Anubis house really does love to look good," We both talked for a few minutes then realised we still needed to get dressed.

Amber's P.O.V

When we arrived back and the house everyone almost immediately started getting ready. I sat down at my dresser and started getting ready. I applied a grey, glittery eye shadow and black glitter eyeliner, liquid of course. I put on some subtle fake eyelashes and pale pink blusher. I put on nude lipliner then applied my nude lipstick with clear, sparkling gloss. I smiled at my reflection. "Hey guys, where's Emma?" Patricia said. "She went to the bathroom," Poppy said. "Oh, okay, I didn't see her leave." Right at that moment Emma walked through the door, with the ends of her hair now about 3 different pastel colours and the rest its natural colour. "Guys, do you think I should have just went blue or is this okay?" Emma said, looking at her hair. "Oh my gosh! Emma, that looks amazing on you!" Nina said. I nodded in agreement and lifted out my curling tongs from under my bed. I very, very loosely curled my hair, leaving it wavy, I guess if you wanna get all technical with it. I did a plait round the back of my hair and spritzed it with hairspray. I looked at all of my friends getting ready and giggled at how gifted I am for everyone in the house to be beautiful, I don't know what I'd do if I had to look at ugly faces.

Nina's P.O.V

I really want to look good tonight, seeing as it's that last time I'll get to dress up for maybe a year seeing as I'm having a baby. I began putting on my make up. I put on gold eye shadow on my eye lids and added shimmer to above it. I put pencil eye liner above and below my eye with lots of mascara. I put on red lip liner then red lipstick and finally, red sparkly gloss. I then painted my nails red. I did my hair in a subtle updo pony tail sort of thing and added glitter hairspray. "OH MY GOD NEENS! LET ME HAVE SOME OF THAT!" Amber squealed grabbing the tin from my hand. She sprayed some on her hair then began spraying it everyone else's hair. I laughed and went back to getting ready.

Joy's P.O.V

Well, if your wondering what happened before Amber put awesome glitter spray on my hair, I'll tell you. I've sort of been given an image as a slut, but I really don't know why! I'm a virgin and Mick's the only boyfriend I've ever had! So I decided to dress extremely lady like tonight. I put on bronze coloured eye shadow on my eye lids and added quite a bit of black eyeliner. I put on some very subtle fake eye lashes and applied clear mascara to them; it makes them look more real. I put on on peachy lip liner, with peachy lipstick and clear gloss. I did my hair in a fishtail plait to the side and sprayed it with hair spray. I painted my nails a turquoise colour. Then Amber sprayed my hair with glitter.

Mara's P.O.V

Well, you already know about Amber spraying our hair so I'll tell you what I did before that. I still had my extensions in. I did a French plait across the top of my hair, leaving my side swept fringe out of it though. I curled it more slightly and clipped it to the side. I sprayed it with hair spray. I did smoky eyes for eyeshadow and added glitter. I used fake eyelashes and added glitter to the tips of them. I then put on pink lipstick and gloss. I painted my nails like a peachy pink then added gold effects to them. Then Amber sprayed my hair with glitter.

Poppy's P.O.V

Yeah, yeah, yeah Amber sprayed my hair but here's what I did before that. I put on gold eye shadow and mascara then put a really pale pink lip stick and gloss on my lips. I painted my nails yellow. I then did my hair in a classy updo and slipped a white, bow clip into the side of it. Then Amber sprayed me. I grabbed the glitter from her hand and sprayed my dress that was sitting on Emma's bed and threw the tin back to Nina when I was done.

No P.O.V

After around two hours the girls were ready to go. "PATRICIA AM I SEEING THINGS OR ARE YOU WEARING PINK?" Joy screeched. "JOY, SHUSH! SHE OBVIOUSLY WANT TO SUPRISE EDDIE, BUT HE PROBABLY ALREADY HEARD YOU!" Amber said. "GUYS, IM PREGNANT AND WEARING PINK, IT CANT GET ANY WIERDER, SO SHUT UP AND GO!" Patricia said. Admiring each other's outfits as they walked out to the stairs. Amber said something before any of them could walk down.

Amber's P.O.V

"GIRLS! Get in a line! Emma, Poppy, Mara, Joy, Nina, Me, then Patricia!" They got in order and I called out there names. "Emma Sweet!" I said as Emma walked downstairs. "Back to pastels then Em?" Eddie said. "Looking hot," Jerome said, causing Emma to blush. "Yeah, you look awesome Emma." Mick and Alfie said, almost in unison. "Yeah, Emma you look lovely," Fabian said. Aw, all the boys giving her compliments, she reminds me of me when I was 14. "Poppy Clarke!" I exclaimed as Poppy walked downstairs. "Wow, looking good Poops!" Jerome said. "Beautiful sister you got here Clarke," Mick said. "Shut it guys, your gunna make your girlfriends die of jelousy," Poppy said. The boys all laughed and looked back to the stairs. "Mara Jeffrey - Clarke!" I exclaimed. "Amber!" Mara said. I just giggled at how I made Mara and Jerome blush. She made her way downstairs and Jerome stood with his mouth hanging open. "Lucky man Clarke, but not as lucky as me," Mick said. "Close your mouth Gerbil, your catching flies," Poppy said. "Joy Mercer – Campbell!" I said. I heard Joy sigh but she didn't complain cause she knows I'm right. Now it was Mick's turn to stand gob smacked. "Trying to swipe the slut image hey Mercer?" Eddie said, receiving a slap in the arm from Emma. Joy rolled her eyes and nodded. "I was joking you know Joy? You look good," Eddie said. "Nina Martin – Rutter!" I squealed. Fabian's eye's widened and his jaw hit the floor. Neens earned wolf whistles from the rest of the guys, causing them to get glares from Fabes. "Pregnant, and she still manages to look better than me," Joy said laughing. "AMBER MILLINGTION – LEWIS!" I squealed as I ran down the stairs. "Wow, Ambs, you're stunningly beautiful, like an angel!" Alfie said. "Aw, boo! Thanks baby!" I said. "AND LASTLY PATRICIA WILLIAMSON – MILLAR – SWEET!" I SCREAMED. "Amber was there any need?" Patricia said as she came into sight and began walking down the stairs. "DO MY EYES DECIEVE ME? IS TRIXIE, THE GOTH PIXIE, IN PINK?" Jerome shouted. "Shut it Clarke," Patricia said. "You look am-am-amazing Yacker," Eddie stuttered. "That's the whole plan Slimeball," Patricia said taking Eddie's hand. "OH MY! YOU ALL LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL! LET ME TAKE PICTURES!" Trudy exclaimed. We ended up getting a few group pictures, Emma and Poppy together, Emma and Eddie together, Sibuna together (Eddie, Nina, Patricia, Fabian, Me, Alfie and Joy), the ORIGINAL Sibuna (as in Nina, Fabian and Me), the couples, Me and Nina, Joy and Patricia, Me and Fabian, Alfie and Jerome, Mick and Fabian, Me and Emma, Jerome and Poppy, Jerome, Poppy and Mara, Mara and Poppy, and lots of other ones. We all walked outside and left Nina and Fabian standing in the house.

* * *

SUCKY SUCKY SUCKY SUCKY ENDING. I am so so so so so so sorry. I just wanted to update but couldn't think of anything. Well anyway I hope you liked it.

Jerome : Here's your money Eddie.

Me: What?

Eddie: He said he'd pay me if Yacker ever wore pink.

Me: Oh..


	12. 3 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT UPDATE!

I'm sorry about this being an author's note but I have to. I've looked at my views for this story and I've noticed that the most amount of views was in the first chapter with 1,026 then it dropped to 500 and something. I got 1 review for the last chapter, I'm sorry but I want at least 3 more reviews before I continue.


	13. Suprise!

Okay, thanks for all the reviews. I really hated asking you guys to do that, but I wasn't sure about continuing the story or not. But here it is. So this chapter is dedicated to HOALuver7089!

* * *

Nina's P.O.V

After the rest of the house went to the party in cabs, I was the one left with the job of getting Fabian there. "Nina, you do look really amazing," Fabian said. "So do you!" I said smiling. I heard a honk from outside and grabbed Fabian's hand and led him outside. "Nina, really? A limo? You didn't have to do all this," He said. "Shut up and get in," I laughed.

Around 20 minutes later we were standing outside the venue. "Are you sure this is where everyone is Nina? It seems so dead," Fabian asked. "Yes it is," I said dragging him inside.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Fabian's eyes went wide and he was speechless. "Maybe a thanks would be nice?" Jerome said. "OUCH!" He exclaimed as Mara's hand collided with his shoulder. "Thanks so much guys, you really didn't need to do any of this," Fabian said. "Shut up and dance!" (A/N VICTORIA DUFFIELD'S SONG HEHEHE.) I exclaimed.

Patricia's P.O.V

I was sitting at a table with Eddie beside me, drinking a coke. "Omg,Eddie!" I said, grabbing his hand and holding it to my stomach. "Omg, the baby kicked!" He exclaimed. I felt tears in my eyes, tears of joy. Eddie pulled me into his embrace and whispered in my ear, "I love you, forever and always." "I love you forever and always too Slimeball," I said laughing. "You guys still find the time to be mushy even when you're at someone's party? Ew," Emma said. "Definitely Eddie's sister," Jerome stifled through laughs.

Mara's P.O.V

"Jerome?" I said, looking up at him. "Yeah Mars?" He said. "Well you know the way I wasn't in school the other day because I was sick? I wasn't sick, well I was but that was just morning sickness. I was at the doctors with Trudy and I got a scan. And I found out what the gender of our baby is." I said, the last sentence barely audible. "Mara, I'm not mad, but you should have told me. I wanted to go with you!" He said, "Wait, you found out what the gender of the baby is? What is it?"

* * *

I'm so sorry but I'm leaving it here, I'll update tonight but I need your help. Fill in this form for me pleassee!

Name:

Parents:

Hair:

Eyes:

^This is for the babys. I really don't know what to do. You can make them twins, triplets, just one or whatever. Thanks for reading, review.


	14. New Bestfriend

Okay, I left you guys hanging last time so here we go! I own nothing other than the plot line guys.

* * *

Mara's P.O.V

"Well, that's the thing Jerome. It's not A baby. Its babies. I'm having twins," I said. "Mara, that's wonderful! So what are our little angels going to be?" Jerome said, clear excitement showing in his voice. "A boy and a girl," I said.

"That's amazing! Come on, let's dance!" Jerome said. "Okay. And Jerome?" "Yeah Mars?" "I love you forever," I said. "I love you forever and always." Jerome said taking my hand.

Amber's P.O.V

"Looks like Jara, Peddie and Fabina are happy," I said to Joy. "Eugh and we're not. I can't believe they've left us standing here like idiots while they go flirt with random chicks," Joy said.

"I know, I can't believe them!" I exclaimed.

"Let's just get ignore them. I'd rather dance with my best friend anyway!" Joy said dragging me to the dance floor. "Oh is she behind me?" I said. "No, you are here. God Amber, you're such a blonde sometimes." She finished.

We both laughed and started dancing as Nicki Minaj's new song, Pound the Alarm, came on. After a few songs 'Better Than Revenge' came on and the whole house was dancing and laughing.

Alfie and Mick eventually came back to us and explained it was a friend of Mick's from Australia, and he was actually a dude.

"SHE'S NOT A SAINT, NO SHE'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, SHE'S AN ACTRESS. SHE'S BETTER KNOWN FOR THE THINGS THAT SHE DOES ON THE MATRESS!" We all sang.

"Joy, cough, cough, Joy," Jerome shouted. "Really? Cause you're the one that got your girlfriend knocked up when you're underage. And I'm still virgin," Joy stated matter-of-a-factly. "Okay, no need to get out the virgin book here Joy," Alfie said.

I smacked his arm. "GUY'S, JOY'S VIRGIN. GET OVER IT AND STOP CALLING HER A SLUT WHEN ME AND HER AND EMMA ARE THE ONLY ONES FROM ANUBIS NOT PREGNANT! YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT THE FREAKING VIRGIN BOOK," I screamed.

I'm sick and tired of Joy getting called a slut, it's not fair when it's not true! "Ambs, calm down." Alfie said. "Yeah, since when do you stick up for Mercer?" Jerome said. "I'm sorry Amber, but you hated her last year and now your all buddy buddy with her." Nina stated.

"I know I did Nina, but that was before I got to know her. And that was wrong to judge. I only knew her name not her story but know I know her story too. But you guys don't. I can't believe you all have the nerve to call her a slut. That's even low from you Patricia, you're supposed to be Joy's best friend. But it seems you've been replaced." I said.

Joy was now in tears. "I know fine rightly. She's smoked, got drunk and she's not fu*king virgin. So what I've been replaced. I don't give a shit." Patricia said. "Come on Joy, we're leaving." I said as I grabbed crying Joy's hand and led her outside. But before we reached the door Joy turned and said through tears, "AND YOU MICK CAMPBELL! YOU CAN FIND A NEW GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE EVEN YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME. WE. ARE. THROUGH." She screamed. Mick's eyes widened and he stood there frozen.

Joy's P.O.V

After I screamed at Mick, me and Amber left and got in to one of the taxi's that were sitting outside. "I'm so sorry you had to leave Amber. You don't have to. I know how much you spent on your outfit and it's a shame to waste it." I said. "I'm not leaving you and I wouldn't want to be with them anyway while you're at home on your own!" Amber said before she hugged me. I cried into her shoulder until we got back to the house.

We paid the taxi guy and walked back into the house to find Trudy watching television in the living room. "Amber! Joy! What are you girls doing back? Joy, what's wrong sweetie?" Trudy asked as we sat down.

"Everyone called me a slut and said I'm not virgin and I smoke and get drunk. But none of its true Trudy! I swear it's not!" I said through sobs, "And I broke up with Mick."

"Oh my dearie! Let me get you girls some tissues and hot chocolate (A/N cocoa I think for you Americans) and some blankets!" Trudy said going into the kitchen.

"Emm, Truds? Do you think Joy could room with me and Emma for a while? I don't think either of us would want to share with Patricia or Nina at the moment, seeing as Patricia kind of broke up with Joy as well when it comes to being friends?" Amber asked.

"That's fine Amber dear." Trudy answered. "I think you girls should go change too," Trudy said. We nodded and made our way upstairs. I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of pajamas.

I took of my outfit and put on my pajamas and took of my makeup. I took my hair and put it in a messy pony tail. I left my room and went back to Amber's room.

"Ambs, can I come in?" I said once outside her door. "Course Joy," Amber said. I walked in and she was sitting at her dresser taking of her makeup.

"Really, thank you for sticking up for me back there. I don't know what I would have done without you," I told her. "Don't worry about it. That's what best friends do!" Amber said putting her hair in two messy plaits.

"Come on. I've got Valentine's Day on dvd, want to watch it?" I asked as we left her room. "Sure. And we can laugh at them all being in love and being old." Amber said. Oh god, she is such a blonde sometimes.

I sat down in the living room with the blanket Trudy had given me wrapped around myself and Amber slipped in the dvd and went back to the other sofa with her blanket.

As the dvd came on Trudy came in with our hot chocolate. "Thanks Truds," We said in unison as Trudy handed us our cups. She switched of the light and left the room.

"I still can't believe Patricia said that!" Amber said as the movie credits started.

"Now that I think about it. She kind of has an excuse. She is pregnant, maybe it was just hormones or mood swings or something," I said. "Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow!" Amber said.

We watched all of the movie and at some point fell asleep.

* * *

I've decided what I'm doing for the babys! Okay guys, give me ideas! It was a bad chapter, I'm sorry. And for anyone that read the first chapter of Alphabetical Peddie, I'll try to update soon, I'm just struggling to come up with the last few paragraphs of B. Review and I'll see you next time!


	15. COAUTHOR NEEDED

I'm looking for somebody to co-author this story with me. So review or pm me if you'd be interested. I'd like you to have experience in writing and pm your chapters to me before uploading them. I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update but I've had a lot on my mind recently. I'm going away for a few days with my best friend tomorrow then we have to go see our other best friend as soon as we get back before she leaves so it'll still be a little while until I update again, unless I update tomorrow. And I'm not going to be able to update as much when I get back to school in September, and I have cheer practice on Monday nights, gymnastic class on a Thursday and I'm looking in to starting dancing again. So I hope you just stay with me for this story. Please. So please review or pm me with ideas and tell me if you're interested in co-authoring. Thanks guys, bye.


	16. APOLOGISE

Sorry for the long wait! I've had really bad writer's block and this is just kind of through together. So I hope you enjoy it, but I doubt you will!

Eddie's P.O.V

I feel bad about what happened between everyone and Joy, and I know Patricia mean what she said. Anyway, we're on our way back to the house from the party, we had a good night but I just can't wait to get to bed!

"Guys, shut it!" Patricia said as we walked into the house. "What is it Yacker?" I asked. She just pointed through to the living room where we found Joy and Amber asleep on the couches. "Ambs, wake up!" Alfie said, shaking Amber's shoulders.

"Alfie!" Nina whispered/shouted. Amber started waking up. Shit, Alfie's as good as a dead man. "ALFIE LEWIS, WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP? I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Amber screeched.

We heard a thump and turned round to see Joy had rolled of the sofa. "Don't worry, that's normal for Joy," Mara stated. Mick walked over and lifted her bridal style. "I think we should all get to bed, like now." Mick said before carrying Joy upstairs.

"Honestly, this house is crazy." I said before walking off to my bed. Damn, I need sleep like I need air.

Mick's P.O.V

I feel so bad for Joy. I should have stuck up for her, but I was caught in the moment and didn't know what to do! Yeah, I guess I should have followed her after she left but I'm Mick, I don't think straight!

I look down at the sleeping Joy in my arms. Awh, she's so cute when she's sleeping. I need to apologise, now. As I lay her down on her bed I gently shook her shoulders. "Joy, babe. Wake up." I whispered. "Mick, what do you want? And I'm not your 'babe' anymore," She spat.

"I want to apologise. I do believe you, and I should have stuck up for you. I'm so sorry Joy. I love you more than anything, and I know you love me to. If I was you I wouldn't forgive me, but I just hope you can. I love you," I said walking to the door.

"Mick wait! I do love you, I forgive you. But I can never forget. But I'll take you back, because I love you and believe everyone deserves a second chance. So good night," Joy said before lying down again.

YES, MENTAL HAPPY DANCE. I left her room and bumped into Patricia. "Night Trixie," I said. "Out of my way, meathead," She said pushing past me.

Oh the joys of living with 6 hormonal teenage girls.

(Morning after.) Patricia's P.O.V

I had a great night last night but now I'm realising, why the actual feathersdid I say that to Joy? I feel so bad! I need to apologise. I got out of my bed and tapped Joy on the shouler. "What sleep awaker?" Joy murmured not turning around from sleeping on her side. (A/N facing away from Trixie basically..)

"It's me, Patricia. Look Joy, I'm really really sorry about what I said last night. I was being stupid and it was the hormones talking. I know you'll probably never completely forgive me and you'll never forget about it and be able to trust me again, but I miss how close we were before you disappeared. Please Joy, I just want my best friend back!" I said.

"Patricia, I forgive you! I miss you to, now I'll do anything to get you to shut the fuckup." Joy said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you Joy!" I said, side hugging her.

(A/N I can't remember if I said Patricia had went for her scan or not yet, but lets just pretend they all, already know the gender of their baby's.)

"EVERYONE REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM, NOW. IT'S IMPORTANT. ERM, WAIT! VICTOR YOU DON'T NEED TO COME! TRUDY IT'S NOT CRUCIAL FOR YOU TO COME, BUT YOU CAN COME IF YOU PLEASE!" Amber's voice echoed through the house.

"AMBER ELLA MILLINGTON, SHUT YOUR PINK MOUTH, IT'S FAR TO EARLY FOR YOU TO BE SCREAMING IN MY FACE," Jerome screeched, causing laughter to erupt throughout the house.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS RUCAS? STOP IT NOW AND BE QUIET AND PLEASENT. OH WAIT, YOU CANT DO THAT BECAUSE YOUR TEENAGERS – FILTHY VERMON CALLED TEENAGERS." Victor shouted.

"WOW, GUYS? I THINK WE JUST GOT BURNED BY VICTOR...AWESOME!" Alfie's voice shouted. "ALFRED EUGENE LEWIS! ONE MORE WORD AND YOU WILL BE ON DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE," Victor, yet again, shouted. By now everyone was, still, in fits of laughter in the living room. "Okay so what do you need us here for at this hour?" Jerome questioned. A chorus of yeahs echoed throughout the room. "Well, everyone needs to apologise to Joy and we are going to choose baby names." Amber stated. "Yeah, Joy. We all feel really guilty. I guess we're just really sorry. We didn't mean what we said." Alfie said. Wow, something serious just came out of Alfred Eugene Lewis's mouth. Didn't see that coming. (A/N Poppy stayed the night at Anubis, with Emma, just saying.)

Amber's P.O.V

"I like Brooklyn." Emma said. "Yeah, Brooklyn's a nice name," Patricia said. "Hope? Brooke. Paige. Maddie. Mackenzie. Melissa. Holly. Kelly. Christi. Chloe. Kendall. Jill. Abby. Nia." I said. "Em, Amber? You just said everyone from Dance Moms, oh my god," Emma said, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, but there all pretty names!" "There are really pretty, especially Mackenzie." Poppy said. "I like Kendall," Eddie said. "Yeah, that's only cause its a boys name to doofus! What if our twins are girls?" Patricia said. After a long discussion we had cut down to a few names, but knowing my friends, they'll probably not even choose those names!

* * *

THIS ISNT NEARLY AS LONG AS I WANTED IT TO BE, SORRY! REALLY NEED TO GO! TEN REVIEWS AND I'LL POST THE BABY NAMES?


	17. Chapter 17

This is important. I really don't know about this story anymore. I have no ideas and I know that I've lost so many readers. So therefore I'm thinking of discontinuing this story. But I want your feed back on my decision. So if you think I should/ shouldn't continue, tell me why. I need inspiration. I'm sorry guys, thanks for everything so far.

I have just got a message about a co- autho, and I really would love the help, you dont know how much I would appreciate it! And the not having time essence is my main reason I'm finding it hard to update. So if anyone else is interested in co-authoring PM me or DM me on twitter caoimhe_hoa


	18. Williamson's rant!

Oh my gosh guys, thanks for all the positive feedback. I am so glad that so many people love this story. So I'm going to put up a few paragraphs after this author's note. And I'll also try to add a one – shot for you tonight.

Anyone interested in co- authoring, send me a few paragraphs continuing on from what I'm about to post and I'll see who would fit best with the story. I love all of you guys like family and you don't know how much all your amazing feed back means to me.

MusicLoverGirl9078 – I understand, I'm in the exact same position. But you can help me any time you want! Thanks.

HoA-Luvz2303 –I absolutely loved this review! Thank you so so so much! You gave me such a confidence boost! You should talk to me when you get round to making an account! And I would love your help on the story if you ever make an account!

xXAquaMangoXx – I was thinking about putting it up for adoption but I just wouldn't feel comfortable giving it away. I kinda feel like it would be like me working so hard on a school project and letting someone else take it you know? Thanks anyway for the suggestion.

Thanks guys, those were just the review I felt I needed to reply to, thanks for everything. Here we go...

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V

Eugh, Monday again. Monday plus Morning sickness makes the shitest day ever. But like seriously, MORNING SICKNESS? More like all day sickness. It's bull crap, false advertising saying it'll only last the morning when it lasts all fricking day!

This baby will eventually kill me. This crap better be worth it. Shit, what if I'm a sucky mum? Oh my god, no. I'm gunna suck. SHIT, I still haven't called my parents to tell them, oh my god no. I'm dead. Dead. Dead. DEAD. Eugh Patricia!

What were you thinking under age sex? I'm as good as dead. Better call them now to get it out of the way...

I picked up my phone and dialled my parents house number. "Hello?" "Hey mumma, it's me. Trixie," I said. "Oh Patricia! How are you? I haven't heard from you since you left for America! You don't normally call. Is something wrong? Did you and Eddie have a fight? Oh no, you got kicked out of school didn't you? Or did one of those lovely friends of yours get expelled? Oh no, your probably hurt! Oh my baby! I'm a terrible mother! Why did I send you and Piper to boarding school? God, I really should have had you go to a local school! How would you feel about coming home? God Leslie, why would she come home! OH MY GOD MUM SHUT UP!" I heard my younger brother Taylor shout in the background after my mum's little rant.

God, that runs in the family. "Thanks tay. No mum, I'm fine. And no I'm not coming home! But it is important... I'm pregnant." I spoke.

"PATRICIA!" I heard my mum moan like a little kid. "I'm too young to be a grandmother! Why do you feel the need to make me feel old? Evil daughter. Piper wouldn't do this to me," "Mum, not the point. You don't care that I'm pregnant? Your not like, crazy angry and gunna disown me or anything?" "No Patty, why would I disown you? Anyway, people will be all is that your baby? And I'll be like No it's my daughters! And they'll be all but your to young to be a grandmother and I'll be all aw you're to kind," She bugs me, I now remember why I DON'T call her.

"Okay, mum. I'm going to go before I get bored to death. Send dad and taylor my love." I said before hanging up the phone.

Gosh, talking to my mum is stressful.

* * *

Okay, I honestly loved writing this. I was laughing my head of writing it! The little rants well I just found hilarious! Like mother like daughter! Okay, so anyone interested in co-authoring send me a little chapter. Maybe like this one, like Mara or Nina telling their mum/gran? Love you all like family x


	19. Jerome and Mara

Okay, this was written by THGHOAlover! She's awesome. Here goes. (Oh and let's pretend Jerome didn't know about the babies.)

* * *

Mara's POV  
This can't happen to me! Stupid Jerome! Ugh,hormones. Now people will talk behind my back saying 'oh my gosh the goody two shoes got pregnant'or'who would have guessed she got knocked up.' How will I tell Jerome...more especially my parents! Might as well get it over with. On the second ring my mum picked up."Mara, I can't believe you called. I always wondered when you would!" "Ya, about that mum I'm pregnant"I said well...mostly murmured."oh my Mara how would that have happened?" "Well when a women and a man lo-" "Not that I mean,like were you 2 in love,or something" "Mum, Jerome is my boy friend,then he said if I wanted to go to a party,I said alright,and we got drunk,and..." I trailed off hoping she would catch on."I understand,sweetie. I just didn't want you to end up like your sister-Mum! You don't have to tell that to EVERY single person that I was knocked up by Brandon!- Sorry Lilly hunny! Well Mara I have to go now,bye!" "bye Mum,love you!" "Love you too!" When I hung up I went downstairs to Jerome's room. He's the dad,and I need to tell him...or I could runaway-no Mara! You have to tell him! Well here goes nothing. KNOCK KNOCK. "come in!" Just tell him Mara! "Jerome, I need to tell you something" " What is it Mars?" "Well I'm pregnant? With twins," I said it more like a question. He didn't respond. Some tears fell down my cheek. Then I felt someone spinning me around in the air. When he put me down I said"why did you do that Jerome?" "Oh Mara I get to be a dad!" Then he started to laugh."Why are you laughing?" "Because now people will ask if you were playing the goody two shoes card." "Jerome!" I playfully slapped his arm. All is well that ends well.

* * *

Sorry, it's short! Love ya'll. If I get 10 reviews I will post the baby names. Follow me on twitter caoimhe_hoa


	20. Monday Morning

Okay guys, I'm sneaky. I told you if I got 10 reviews I would tell you the baby names, but not who's who ;) so here we go: Casey, Brooklyn, Derek, Paige, Chloe, Josh and Maddison (Yes, I love Dance Moms. Mackenzie and Christi follow me on twitter.) Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V

I'm so lucky to have great friends. I still can't get over that they threw that amazing party all for me! Well, it's Monday morning and it's 8:15am. I look over to see that Eddie's still sleeping.

'EDDIE! DUDE, GET UP!" I scream. "FABIAN, FIVE MORE MINUTES!" "YOU DON'T HAVE FIVE MORE MINUTES! IT'S EIGHT FIFTEEN!" I shout. "CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP!" He shouts as he jumps out of bed and pulls on his uniform.

"Dude why didn't you AGH!" He screams as he bangs his knee on his bedside table. "Awh, has Eddie got a booboo?" I say. "Fabian, I swear to God as soon as soon as I'm dressed I will kill you." He says as he finishes fixing his jumper and tie before lunging across the room at me.

I jump out of his reach and over to the door and swung it open to reveal the whole house standing outside our bedroom listening to us. "Eddie, dear. Eh, your zipper's open." Trudy whisper/shouts. The house stifles laughs while Emma's laughing so hard she's struggling to hold herself up.

I turn to Eddie to see his face bright red as he turns round and quickly zips his fly. "Smart one Sweetie," Jerome comments before continuing into the kitchen. As everyone piles into the dining room and takes their seats at the table Amber's screams fill the room. "OH MY ANUBIS! EEEEK EMMA! THE DANCE MOM GIRLS ARE COMING TO OUR SCHOOL FOR A FOREIGN EXCHANGE PROGRAM. OH MY! YAY!" She screams looking up from her iPhone.

"Emma, does that mean Brooke'll be here?" Eddie said. "Yeah..." Emma said. Eddie rolls his eyes. "Oh, is Eddie scared Patricia will find out Brookie has a crush on him?" Emma said. "EMMA, I WILL KILL YOU." Eddie states.

"Eddie? You're in a very killing mood today. First me, now your sister. You know its not healthy to have murderous thoughts," I spoke.

"Guys, shut it. I already know Brooke has a crush on Eddie. And honestly I'm fine with it; she just thinks he's hot. End of story," Patricia said. "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? OFF TO CLASS. NOW." Victor shouts as he enters the room.

We all grab our bags and dash out the door and walk past Horus House as Poppy comes running out to Emma.

"OMG, Amber told me your dance friends are coming! I can't wait to meet them! Amber said there coming tomorrow." Poppy said. God, 7 more girls in the house. Yay, us boys have the time of it don't we. Gosh, 13 screaming girls.

* * *

Okay, so could my co-author's send me a continuation from this? Just note that I want to do the dance moms girls coming part. I'm not sure if I've told you this yet but I'm Irish so I'll not be converting any british terms to American and if you don't get it just pm me. If you want a picture of Emma's ombre/dip -dye from the earlier chapter pm me.


	21. Plane Rides

This chapter was written by co - author THGHOAlover! She's pretty awesome and American wooh! Next chapter will be written by me and will be up either tonight or later this week. (Tonight as in British time.)

* * *

Amber's POV  
I was so jumpy during 's class that she said, and I quote, " what's wrong? Do you have ants in your pants?" or was that Jerome? I was so excited that dance mom girls are coming that I didn't pay attention. Where on earth is Emma?! UGH! I know this might sound whiny, but...I WANT TO KNOW WHEN THEY ARE COMING! Not Emma, not Emma, not Emma, not Emma, Emma, not Emma, WAIT, hold your horses! Did I say Emma? I DID! EEEPPP! "Emma! When is dance mom girls coming?" "Amber you already know" I forgot damn it! "Do you at least have their numbers? If you do please, please, PLEASE, ask if I can have an autograph" "Amber-" "Well I have to go to my next class. Bye Emma!" Can't wait!

Emma's POV  
Amber is so excited she forgot that they are coming tomorrow. My, oh my Amber. I'm excited to see my old friends. Who told Patricia that Brooke likes Eddie? Why would Brooke even like my brother? Oh yeah! Like some people say, my brother is "hot" eugh saying that gives me the chills. I know she is my friend and all, but seriously him "hot"? I wonder how Eddie and I are even related! I mean like, look at me, I'm beautiful, and he is EGH! I'm smart, he is a doofus! Wait I'm getting a phone call. "Hello?" "Hey Emma!" "Brooke?!" "Yes it's me!" "Long time no talk!" "Remember you told me you are going to a boarding school." "yeah..." "Well I have to go there, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind if you can pick the group up?" "Sure, why not!" "Thanks bye!" "Bye!" Now I'm really excited to see my friends!

Brooke's POV  
I can't wait to see Emma! It will be like the good old days! I wonder how Eddie is doing? Right now I'm sitting next to Chloe and Paige in the airplane. I'm in first class. Maddie, Kendall and Nia are behind us, listening to music. Melissa and my mom came with us because we needed two supervisors and Christi couldn't leave Clara for the rest of the term and Melissa had to come cause Kenzie's under 11. The plane has Wi - Fi so I'm on twitter and Facebook. I called Emma to pick us up. She is said yes! 7 more long hours to go! I can't wait to meet Emma's British friends!

* * *

Read and REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Patricia's P.O.V  
Yeah, okay. I was lying when I said I didn't care that Brooke has a crush on Eddie. Of course I care! They're both American, Eddie's hot and Brooke is pretty gorgeous, she can sing and she's talented.

What have I got? A talented twin sister and the experience with creepy kidnappers and ghosts but that's it.  
I'm walking to French with Eddie when I outburst, 'Do you like Brooke?'

Patricia, what is wrong with you? I'm an idiot. 'Seriously Patricia? Yes, I love he-' 'WHAT?! Eddison Sweet, eugh! I can't believe you!' I scream before storming of down the hall.

How could he? He gets me pregnant yet he admits he loves his little sister's best friend? How could he? Eugh.

Eddie's P.O.V  
What did I just do? Eugh Eddie, think before you speak! But it was Patricia's fault! She didn't let me finish, I was going to say I love her AS A SISTER! I don't love Brooke! Ew, she's 15! I'm 17!

Now she's run off and I can't find her! 'Watch it! Who do you think-Eddie?' Emma says as she helps me up from the floor after running into her. 'What are you doing?' She says.

'Patricia ran off! Have you seen her?' 'What did you do this time? Oh no, you said you love Brooke as a sister but she didn't let you finish now she's mad at you? You're dead. You may go find her or else you'll not have a girlfriend to run after,' she said.

'How did you know? And where is she?' 'I think I saw her heading back to Anubis, come on!' She said pulling me out of school. We ran back to Anubis and burst through the door to hear sobs coming from the kitchen.

We walked into the living room to see Trudy and Patricia standing with their backs to us in the kitchen, Patricia sobbing into Trudy's shoulder. 'PATRICIA!' I shout.

'Eddison, dear I don't think this is the best time. Don't you think you've done enough?' Trudy spoke. 'Patricia, I didn't mean what I said,' I said as I make my way into the kitchen and grab Patricia by the waist.

'I said I love Brooke - as a sister. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I'd do anything for you. I love you to the moon and back. Would you be having my baby if you didn't love me?' I said turning Patricia round to face me revealing her beautiful face streaked with tears.

I heard soft footsteps and saw that Emma and Trudy had disappeared from the room. 'I'm sorry Eddie. I over-reacted. But why would you love me? Brooke is gorgeous and she's so talented. And in a few months I'm going to be fat. Are you still going to love me then or will you go running to Brooke?' Patricia said.

'Patricia Williamson, I love you, not Brooke. I think of Brooke the way I think of Emma, a sister. She may as well be my bloody sister; she's never out of our house. But that's not the point. You mean the world to me! I don't care what you look like, although it helps that your beautiful but you make me so happy and I don't know where I'd be without you. You're the reason I'm still at this British school! Other than Trudy's cooking of course. But if I didn't have you anymore and couldn't hold you in my arms, I wouldn't even be happy. Like ever. Not even with a lifetime supply of hoagies." I said.

Patricia chuckled. "You're such a sap. Just shut up." Now it was my turn to laugh. "Kiss me and I'll shut up?" I asked with a wink before Patricia leaned up and kissed me.

Nina's P.O.V

I can't wait to meet Emma's friends. It'll be nice having more Americans in the house, although I heard two of the moms, Kelly and Melissa, will be coming to because the youngest is under 11. And I suppose Trudy will need help making food for 17 people. Plus her and Victor. And the moms. Gosh, we're going to have a full house. I'm sitting in French with Fabian and Ms. Andrews is blabbing on about a trip to France is your going to take French for A-Level. But I can concentrate with Amber bouncing up and down behind me. Just as I turn round to tell her to stop Ms. Andrews says, 'Miss. Millington, do you have ants in your pants?' I bite back a laugh as Jerome erupts in laughter at the back of the class earning him a slap on the arm from Mara. 'No Miss, why on earth would I have ants in my pants?" Amber says causing the class to laugh. "Ambs, it's an expression," Joy says. Yeah, it's weird. I kind of feel like I've lost my best friend to Joy. First she tried to take my boyfriend now she's taking my best friend. I know she doesn't mean it and Amber's the happiest she's been in a while and she's started doing better in classes and stuff since she became friends with Joy but there's never really any time for just 'Nina and Amber' anymore. I guess I've begun to get closer to Mara because of it and Emma's really warming to me which is nice but I miss the original Sibuna gang. Just me, Amber and Fabes. No worries, well other than we had to find an ancient Egyptian Cup of Ankh. It was just us, being best friends. The bell rings breaking me out of my thoughts as Fabian shakes my arm. "Nina, we have to go to the hospital now, for the baby scan." "Oh, okay."

* * *

I'm sorry, sucky ending. I don't know where I was going with this chapter but I already know what I want to do for my next one. If THGHOAlover is reading, would you send me the next chapter?


	23. Baby Scan

Okay this was written by co - author, THGHOAlover!

* * *

Nina's P.O.V

Well today I get my scan. Fabian and I are waiting for a cab. Eddie and Patricia are in full make out mode! Jerome walked in with Mara "Hey I read online that you can't make another baby while Patricia is pregnant"

"Piss off Jerry" then Eddie gave Jerome the finger. Before it could get any more awkward Fabian and I's cab got here. Fabian asked me something a didn't suspect "what do you want to name the baby?"

"Fabian! We don't even know the gender!" "ok Nina!" after that we got to the hospital for the scan. I filled out papers meanwhile Fabian played temple run.

I don't know what happened but Fabian then screamed "oh come on! I almost beat my record and mick had to send a text!" "Fabian it is just a game"

I remembered that we were in a waiting room,and everyone was watching us. "Martin,Nina" a nursed called out. I didn't realize till now that I'm nervous.

The doctor came in and put this cold goo on my baby bump. She got a whooza-whats it on. She moved it around she then said "she seems to be a healthy baby" "Wait SHE is healthy" Fabian must have read my mind.

"oh dear I forgot to tell you she is a girl" I didn't know men could cry until I saw Fabian crying tears of joy. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. The doctor gave us a copy of the scan.

Fabian called a cab,we got at Anubis house in like 15 minutes tops. "Nina! You are back!" Mara said then hugged me. "So what is it?" first time I have seen Patricia so jumpy! "GUYS YOU WOKE ME UP!I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

I'm guessing they woke Amber up. "oh my god NINA! So is it a boy or girl?!" wow it seemed like forever since Amber last talked to me."okay is everyone ready to know the gender?" I asked.

"YES ALREADY!" everyone said it so loud I thought my eardrums would burst! "it's a...GIRL!" everyone cheered! "Eddison seems like you owe me something?" Jerome said with a smirk.

"Wait what do you mean?" I was going to ask that but I guess Patricia beat me to it.

"Junior over here did a bet with me. He said if it is a boy than I owe him 30 pounds and a hoagie, and I said if it is a girl he has to go to school the next day wearing one of Amber's dresses and he has to give me 50 pounds."

Poor Eddie. Everyone went to the common room."So Nina any name suggestions?" Mara said. "No Fabian and I never thought of names" "Then we should start picking names!" again I'm seeing Patricia with a very cheery mood!

"I like Allison" the name sounds pretty,Fabes is good at picking names "I like the name Madelyn" I said. "No,no,no Nina her name should be Allison" "no,no,no Fabes her name should be Madelyn" in the same mocking tone as Fabes.

"Allison" "Madelyn" "Allison" "Madelyn" we kept at it for about 5 minutes, then Jerome interrupted us. "Ok enough of the mushy business! Just name her Maddison!" that is a great name!

"Since when did you become Amber?" finally the old Patricia came back. "HEY!" Amber yelled. "I like that name!" I exclaimed. "Me too." agreed Fabian. "So it's settled. Her name is Maddison!"

* * *

You know the drill, read and review. I'll have another chapter up tonight because I love you guys so much.


	24. DM ARRIVAL

By the way, the Dance Moms girls are a little older in this just to suit the story. Brooke Hyland's 16, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak and Nia Frazier are 15, Kendall Vertes and Maddie Ziegler are 14 and Mackenzie Ziegler is 13. If you don't watch Dance Moms look up pictures of the girls (that's why I've included there full names) and imagine them a little older! Plus there outfits for this chapter will be on my profile. Plus let's say Lukas is blonde Justin Bieber (if you don't like him picture him as someone you love!), if you don't remember him look him up from the early chapters.

* * *

Emma's P.O.V

Emma, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? OMG, AGH. Why did I kiss LUKAS? Yes, I know why I did it. He's hot, funny, hot, charming, hot, co- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I've fallen for him. Hard. Okay, so I was staying in Horus house last night for some Poppy Emma time before my girls get here.

So Poppy went over to school because she left her bag there and I was left sitting with Lukas. And then we started talking and I got mesmerised by his deep brown eyes and then he leaned in and kissed me. AND I KISSED BACK!

It was just so perfect, the way his hands fit perfectly around my waist and my arms fit perfectly around his neck and –AGH. Why does he have to be so damn cute?

"EARTH TO EMMA! Just go talk to him about it! You two are so darn cute together! And I'm sure it'll make your friends jealous! I KNOW he likes-" And Poppy gets cut off by the one, the only Lukas.

"Hey Emma. Can we talk? Alone." He says. "Sure, Poppy, do you mind?" I say turning to her. "No, I have to go talk to Amber anyway, TTYL." She says shutting her bedroom door behind her leaving us alone in her room. (A/N, NO! Get your minds out of the gutter you dirty children. If that came into your head, shame, shame, shame on you.)

"Look Emma, about last night. I really, REALLY like you. Like, you're awesome, beautiful, funny, cute, and you keep me on my toes. It doesn't get boring around you. Emma, I don't know whether it's your sparkling eyes, or your perfect smile or your adorable laugh but I've fallen for you, and I think you've fallen for me to. So what would you say to giving 'US' a chance?" He finished, his face going slightly red.

"Em, a reply might be nice," He said after what seemed forever. I didn't have anything to say so I just cupped my hand around his neck and kissed him.

"That could work," As he leaned in and kissed me again. "AGH, WALKING IN HERE!" Poppy screamed.

"Get a room! Preferably one of your own. Now get out of mine – you need to get to the airport. Like now. Everyone's waiting outside on you Emma. I have to stay here and do homework so I'll come round later and meet the girls, yeah?" She said.

I simply nodded and walked out of her room and downstairs. Just as I reached for the door nob I realised I was holding Lukas' hand. "Oh, sorry. Would you like to come, I guess?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." He said opening the door for me to reveal everyone, including my over- protective brother standing outside the house.

Awesome, Eddie and his over – protectiveness slipped my mind. "Em, who's this?" Eddie asked. "AH YAY! I KNEW IT! EMMA AND LUKAS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!" Amber squealed. Eddie's face dropped but before he could say anything Patricia dragged him to Trudy's minibus.

We were stood waiting in the airport when I heard the squeal. A Mackenzie squeal to be specific. I turned my head and saw the 7 girls running towards us, Chloe and Mackenzie's curls bouncing. Wow, Chloe's hairs gotten really long, it's like down to her butt! It hard to believe that Kenzie Boo's a teenager – I missed my honey bee's thirteenth birthday!

Before I knew it I was tackled to the ground by my crazy best friends. "Gosh, Kenzie! Where's my hug?" I heard Eddie say followed by a laughing Patricia. "Eddie!" Mackenzie squeaked as she jumped up to give Eddie a hug. He has such a soft spot for her that it's crazy – he treats her like a complete princess.

"Oh my gosh Emma! Your hair's so pretty! I told you pastels were your colour!" Chloe said as they all pulled themselves up from the floor. "Hi, I'm Brooke," Brooke said turning to her new housemates for the year.

As she bit her lip when Jerome shook her hand I knew straight away she thought he was hot – it's what Brooke does when she thinks someone's hot. But he's with Mara so it's never gunna happen right?

"Hi Brooke, I'm Amber and your top is SO cute! Actually, all of you have amazing clothes! God, I thought my clothes were pretty," Amber said. "I'm Paige and I like your shoes Amber," She said with a smile. That's our Paige – charming everyone into loving her from the second they meet her.

"I'm Chloe, nice to meet you guys," "I'm Nia," "I'm Maddie," "I'm Kendall K," "And I'm Mackenzie, but you can call me Kenzie or Kenz if you want. I don't mind!" Mackenzie said, smiling.

"I'm Kelly, Paige and Brooke's Mom and this is Melissa, Maddie and Mackenzie's mom." Kelly said. "Kelly, Mellissa!" I said giving them a hug.

"We've missed you hunny! And so has Abby! She can't wait for summer to come so she can get you back for some competitions! She says we're not winning as much because we don't have you! So your well missed hunny! And if that cute boy's yours, make sure he treats you right or else Eddie'll kill him, but you already knew that." Kelly said, whispering the last sentance.

Paige's P.O.V

Okay, if someone doesn't tell me who that cute boy who looks like Justin Bieber is, I'm going to flip. Literally. "I'm Lukas, Emma's boyfriend," said. Well done, Emma. Very well done. But I can see Eddie doesn't like this. Hmmm, I'll talk to him later.

* * *

I did not know where I was going with this. I'm sorry. The Dance Moms girls outfits on Profile.


	25. Housing Arrangements

Okay, this chapter is such a filler, but its longer! Yay! Okay, so this chapter is really random, but okay. Random's good right? Also I've noticed I've noticed I've had 27 Irish views this month alone, so pm if your Irish - cause yano - I'm a leprechaun to!

* * *

Jerome's P.O.V  
Okay,so I know I'm with Mara and she's having my kids and all but,Brooke is...she's just like beautiful. And when she shook my hand, I felt something. Maybe I'm just being stupid but I don't know.

We're in the minibus on the way back to Anubis after picking up the girls. I'm looking out the window when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Mackenzie, I think, sitting behind me. 'Jerome, right?' She says and I nod. 'Has anyone ever told you that you're like, REALLY tall? And that you're hairs like really big and poufy?' She says.

"Yeah, I've been told once or twice, thanks I guess. Mackenzie?' I say trying to compose my laughter. 'Oh, by the way- you can call me Kenzie. Mackenzie sounds really long with your British accent.' I can kind of now see where Eddie's coming from with his soft spot for her. She's actually really cute (for a 13 year old) and she's quite funny, even if she doesn't mean to be.

'Okay dearies, we're here!' Trudy says as she opens the door for us to get out. 'Um, Trudy, I'm pretty sure we're children, not deer,' Mackenzie, or Kenzie, says causing the whole mini bus to erupt in laughter. 'Kenz, it's an expression.' The cute blonde says as she gets out, I think her name's Paige. God, there all pretty hot, but Brooke is like wow.

'Earth to Jerome?' Mara says as she grabs my hand and pulls me in to the house. We walk into the house to see everyone scattered around the living room. As we sit down on the floor, Trudy begins to talk. 'Okay, so the attic has been renovated and that is now Chloe, Paige, Kendall, and Nia's room. Brooke will be sharing with Emma, Nina and Amber. In Mara, Joy and Patricia's room is Maddison.'

'It's Maddie,' the brunette said from across the room. 'Okay, Maddie. And Mackenzie will also be in Amber, Nina, Brooke and Emma's room. And Kelly and Holly will be staying in a hotel just of campus.' Trudy finished. 'Wait, Truds - there's 5 in me, Nina and Emma's tiny room yet there's only 2 in Alfie and Jerome's huge room?' Amber says. 'Amber, I understand the situation but they are boys and we can't possibly have them share with girls.' Trudy answered.

'I don't see why we have to have 7 more people here when there's only two people in Horus,' Alfie says. 'He's right guys. Me and Poppy have our own rooms plus there's 3 extra rooms free.' Lukas spoke up. Man, I didn't even know he was here being all lovey-dovey with Em.

'Well, I don't mind staying in the other house?' Kenzie said. 'Me neither, I think me and Poppy will get on quite nicely,' Kendall said. 'Well, I'll go speak to Audrey now. Be back soon my lovelies! Don't make a mess!' Trudy called going out the door.

Now we were all left awkwardly sitting there, all 18 of us.

'JEROME!' My out-of-breath little sister squeals as she bursts through the door. I can see Brooke giving her evil eyes out of the corner of my eye, Emma obviously didn't tell her she was my sister, oh well. 'Yes, dear sister of mine?' 'Where's Emma and Lukas? Trudy said they were here,' 'I'm hereeeeee!' Emma says, appearing from the kitchen with a can of coke. 'Girls, meet Poppy. Best British friend and 15 year old sister of Jerome Clarke, the freakishly tall guy with big hair sitting over there in the corner.' Emma says.

'Is that all I am? A tall guy with great hair?' I say, pretending to be hurt. 'Oh, he also gets girls knocked up. For example, Mara Jeffray- pregnant with his twins,' Emma says. Mental face palm. Should have seen that coming.

'Wow, you can just feel the tension. How about a game of twenty questions?' Paige said. A chorus of yeah's filled the room. 'Okay, I'll start, who has siblings, names and ages?' Paige said. 'Josh, 15 and Paige obviously.' Brooke said. 'Ariana, 12, Abigail, 9 and Bella, 2,' Fabian said. 'I had a big brother called Nathan and a little sister called Nathalia. But they were in the car with my mom and dad when the, you know - died.' Nina said.

'I'm so sorry, Neens. But Charlie, she's 6 and Ben's 14.' Amber said. 'Brooke's already said mine, obviously.' Paige said. 'I'm an only child.' Mara said. 'Taylor, 15, Piper,17 and Max,21.'Patricia said. 'Ella, 19, Emma,15 and Brad, 4.' Eddie said. 'Just baby poops and you all know she's 15.' I said. 'Shut it Clarke,' Poppy said. 'Jake,18 and Lizzy,11' Joy said. 'Ryleigh,23, and Charlotte,19'' (a/n some of the dm siblings ages are completely made up.) Kendall said.

'Mackenzie! 13,'Maddie said. 'Clara, 7' Chloe said. 'Evan and William, 17' Nia said. 'Bella, 3 and Bethany, 13.' Meathead (Mick) said. 'Ally, 9, Michaela and Mitchell, 24.' Alfie said. 'Lavender is 4 and Megan is 14,' Lukas spoke up, yet again I forgot he was here. 'Well now we know who has siblings, and I'm hungry. Is Trudy back yet?' Eddie moaned and Mick nodded eagerly.

'Yes Eddie! Dinner will be ready shortly, why don't you all help the girls get unpacked and settled?' Trudy said. 'Sure, Eddie, Jerome and Joy go over to Horus with Mackenzie and Kendall and we'll stay here with the others.' Emma said.

Paige's P.O.V  
"Hey Eddie! Wait up!' I call as I run after the blonde. "Hey Paigey - Mack! (A/n its one of her many nicknames, her middle name's Mackenzie you see so Mack...) What's up? Long time, no see!' He says. 'I'm good; we all miss you at dance. Nick's dying without you. And the hip hop class honestly NEEDS you, like seriously -they suck,' I say, with Eddie chuckling, 'But anyway. So, what do you think of Emma and that dude Lukas' relationship?'

Eddie has a thoughtful look on his face for a moment, wow never thought I'd say that, and then he says, "Well, he seems like a pretty cool guy. I think they have the same kind of relationship as me and Patricia, you know - the love/hate? Like everyone knows they like each other but they refuse to admit it? But the only thing is, I just don't want him to hurt her. I still need to do a double fist dance on Austin's face and don't need another trillion guys to fist dance on."

"Wow Eddie, that was deep," I say sarcastically as I pretend to wipe a tear from my eye. "Well, from what I hear you and Patricia were at each other's throats one minute then you had your tongues down each other's throats the next, so if there anything like you guys? Good luck," I say as I spin on my heels to head back and talk to Chloe.

"KENZIE! Your mom will kill me if I don't transport you to the house in one piece so please stop doing aerials on concrete!" Eddie shouts as he runs after a hyper Mackenzie. I laugh as I walk back to the house.

Mara's P.O.V  
I think I've decided on the baby names but I need to talk to Jerome. But I can't, he's off helping Brooke unpack her stuff. You know, I feel a tad threatened by all these girls. There younger, skinnier, taller, talented and more beautiful! I guess I'll just have to keep an extra close eye on him now. I'll go talk to Emma, she'll know what I should do.

I walk up the stairs to her bedroom to find her sitting with all her friends. "Can I steal her away from you for a second?" I ask them. "Sure thing, be right there," Emma says as she hops of her bed and joins me outside the door.

"Emma, do you think any of those girls would be a threat to me? This sounds so stupid but Jerome can honestly have any girl he wants and there all beautiful. What do you think?" I ask her.

"Well Mars, yes. I do believe a certain someone thinks your boyfriend is quite hot, but the fact is that he's YOUR boyfriend. And even though she doesn't really know you, it's like a girls rule. You cannot take a boyfriend from anyone, let alone a pregnant chick. So don't worry," Emma says. "Thanks Emma. I really appreciate it," I say as I hug her.

* * *

Awkward. Can THGHOAlover send me the next chapter? Sorry about the sucky chapter but I have an idea and need some where for it to come from, so hence this chapter! Read and Review, review pretty please for me and Patricia's invisible cat Sniffles?


	26. DAMN BOY!

This is short, but anyway. Here you go.

* * *

Poppy's P.O.V

The two girls that have been put in our house seem pretty nice and really fun too.

"So you're names Poppy, right? I'm Kendall," the older girl says as she walks up the stairs with me. "Yeah, Poppy. So how long have you known Emma?" I ask.

"Well, I know that the other girls have known her basically since birth but I've only known her for a few years, since I was 8 or 9 I think. So is this boarding school any fun?" Kendall asks.

"It's okay. I think it mainly because of the Anubis gang. They bring all the fun to the school. It'd be a bit dull without their crazy friendships and relationships. So yeah, I think you'll love it here." I tell the brunette.

"C'mon, you can share a room with me if you want. I have a spare bed in there anyway cause Emma stays a lot." I say as I pull her into my room.

Eddie's P.O.V

God, Mellissa must have feed this child crazy juice. I know Mackenzie's always very hyper and energetic but seriously, she's just off an 8 hour flight! She should be jet lagged like crazy! Aw well. I just gotta get her to her room before she breaks something.

"Ah, Eddison! Joy's upstairs helping Kendall unpack with Poppy so if you just go upstairs to the second door on the left you'll find this little girl's room," The house mother, Audrey, I think, says. "Hi, I'm Mackenzie!" Kenzie says before running off upstairs to find her room. I trot up the stairs after her.

Jerome's P.O.V

I decided Eddie didn't need my help; think he's got it all under control with Kenzie. Note my sarcasm. So I'm walking back to my room when I fall smack bang on top of someone. A certain female someone.

"JEROME CLARKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? HOW COULD YOU? EUGH, I KNEW YOU'D DO THIS!" I hear a voice shout from the end of the hall. Mara Jeffrey's voice to be exact.

I look down to see the person I've fallen on is Brooke Hyland. Damn boy you in trouble.

* * *

OH MY GOD. WHAT'S MARA GOING TO DO? WHAT'S BROOKE GOING TO SAY? HOW WILL JEROME GET OUT OF THIS MESS? WILL I EVER QUIT ASKING QUESTIONS? PROBABLY NOT. Next time on Summer Secrets, relationships crumble and a certain some one's talent is revealed.


	27. Your a DANCER?

So here we go!

* * *

Jerome's POV  
Oh crap! It's Mara. This probably doesn't look good, cause you know – I'm casually lying on top of some hot American chick, happens every day you know?

"I thought you were better than this! I knew I should have never trusted you with my feelings!" with that Mara ran upstairs...well more like a pregnant woman waddle, having twins will do that to you. I was going to go after her when I took a glance at Brooke, she looked guilty.

When I got to Mara's room I heard her sobbing and talking to...Emma? Well they are friends don't get me wrong! "I don't know what to do Emma!?" I heard Mara say. Man, I have a bad habit on eavesdropping, why can't I just go in and well you know...who am I kidding? If I go in there they will quickly drop the subject.

I kept listening "Mara just calm down. This can't be good for the babies! ok well did you let Jerome explain?" Note to self: thank Emma! "No! But I won't let him! In his eyes I saw that he liked her!"

NO! I love Mara not Brooke! Brooke may be hot, funny...wait where am I going with this? The point is I LOVE MARA! "Mara I don't know what to say...I will go get you a glass of water, I will be back!"

The door knob twisted. OH SH*T I'M SCREWED! "JEROME! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?" oh no I knew this was coming. That's why I came up with a professional lie!

"I saw a spider on the door and I tried killing it with my ear." mental face palm. "Jerome please leave me alone!' I can't stand seeing Mara like this! "Mara please let me explain!?" "Jerome we need a small break."

She didn't ask for a small break...she said 'we need a break.' If she says so. "Alright Mara...just remember I always love you" with that I left. I went to my room and locked myself in there. I laid on my bed.

Eugh. I'm such an idiot! But I can't help but think that this could maybe be the best? Who am I kidding? I need to go talk to Brooke. As I left my room I bumped in to Alfie in the hall.

"Dude, have you seen Amber? I can't find her anywhere!" Alfie said. "Sorry man, bigger issues," I said walking out the door to find Brooke.

Amber's P.O.V

Ever since the girls arrived I've kind of felt that I need to get back to doing what I love most.

Everyone's always thought I'm just some pretty girl who happens to be a dumb blonde, but I'm so much more than that. The 'Dumb Blonde' is an act, truly I get over 95% in every test I've ever done but I ask the teachers to keep it private.

I was in town yesterday by my self, just window shopping really. Well, we all know it wasn't really 'window shopping' it was 'window shopping then going in and buying anything I think looks nice' but whatever. When I was in Starbucks I saw a flier.

It said, "Liverpool National Dance Society (A/N THIS IS MADE UP BTW) Invites YOU to come dance at Open Dance Regionals THIS SATURDAY! JUST BRING YOURSELF AND SOME TALENT." So now I'm here in the Auditorium practicing a Lyrical routine.

I'm dancing to this music, the routine I made myself (A/N I DO NOT OWN THIS ROUTINE, IT WAS ORIGINALLY DANCED BY MADDIE ZIEGLAR AND CHOREOGRAPHED BY ABBY LEE MILLAR) when the music finishes and I hear clapping.

"Amber, that was amazing!" I heard him say. "Yeah, Amber. How would you feel about doing a duet with me? I know Miss. Abby would be proud to see me dance with you," The younger blonde says.

Alfie's P.O.V

I'm walking the halls of the school looking for Amber when I bump into a smaller blonde.

"Oh god, sorry Alfie! I'm such a clutz!" She says. Oh, it's Paige! "What are you doing still in school?" I ask. "I'm looking for the auditorium so I can run over a few dances and stuff, could you show me where it is?" Paige asks. "Sure, right this way." I say, leading the way.

We get to the auditorium to hear music being played. We quietly open the door and creep inside.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S AMBER!" I whisper. "Did you know she dances? She's amazing!" Paige whisper back. "No, this is the first time I've seen her dance!" I whisper back.

"I think she's going to a competition on Saturday, I heard her mumbling something about it at lunch. It makes sense now," Paige whispers.

The music finished and we stood up. "Amber, that was amazing," I say. "Yeah, how would you feel about dancing a duet with me? I'm sure Miss. Abby would be proud to see me dance with someone so graceful and amazing." Paige says.

(A/N This is the solo Amber is dancing watch?v=QuzR7lIaVnA&feature=fvwrel funnily enough it is danced by Paige herself!)

"Okay... but we need to get to work straight away, now go get changed!" Amber says. I walk towards her and say, "Why'd you never tell anyone that you're such an amazing dancer?" "I guess it's just a part of me I thought I left behind when I came here a few years ago," Amber says.

Just as I lean in Paige walks in so I lean down and peck her on the lips, "Bye beautiful," I say before walking out.

Amber's P.O.V

Paige walks in with nude dance shoes on with booty shorts and a crop top with her hair back in a cute ponytail. I say to her, "Okay, I've decided we'll dance to Chasing Answers. So let's get to work!" Paige nods and we get down to work. (A/n Paige and Amber's duet watch?v=I6nn0HE5C0k&feature=relmfu )

After 3 hours of dancing we have a perfect duet, my solo perfected and a solo for Paige (A/N watch?v=1okcp5C33Vk ) so we sit down and talk out costumes.

"Okay, so that's that. I'll order the costumes and we can practice again tomorrow. See you soon Paigey!" I say before walking out of the auditorium.

* * *

AMBER'S A DANCER? Next time on... SUMMER SECRETS. Relationships are created and the gang gets a suprise.

Amber's dance wear - ambers_dance_outfit/set?id=61885412

Paige's dance wear - paiges_dancewear/set?id=61885937#stream_box


End file.
